A Call To Apathy
by Kronoskingofthemonkeypeople
Summary: GREY'S ANATOMY HOUSE MD CROSSOVER! The sequel to A Rush Of Blood To The Head. House has crashed Seatle Grace and has already made the interns...with all their random romances...his ducklings. A recepie for disaster?
1. Chapter I

NB: Ok, this is the sequel to my first story "A Rush Of Blood To The Head", so I suggest if you haven't read it, read it first, otherwise you are going to have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on. Thanks.

…………………………..

**A Call To Apathy** **– Chapter I**

"He shot you?"

Wilson was crouching down on the floor of Joe's, next to the collapsed man, staring up at House who was still sitting calmly on a stool.

"Yes he shot me, in the neck and the abdomen. Hallucination? Ketamine drip? Remember? Was a while ago, so I guess you may have forgotten." Wilson looked down at the face of the man in his arms. House continued. "But what are you doing in Seattle?"

"What is _he_ doing in Seattle?" Said Wilson, referring to the man on the floor.

"Hmm, same question but far less interesting. What makes the head of Oncology travel across America?"

"House! I'm holding the guy who shot you. He just had an anaphylactic shock! Aren't you going to call the cops?"

House turned around and put his glass on the counter. "Ah, no. Like you said, the guy had an anaphylactic shock. What are you doing lying on the floor with him? Call him a gurney will you?"

Wilson couldn't believe what he was saying. "Seriously? The guy shot you."

House picked up his cane and got up from the stool. "Yeah, but I can be merciful can't I?"

Wilson got up and looked at House suspiciously. "No, you're House."

The bar doors opened and a medical team ran in, quickly picking up the collapsed man and putting him on the gurney.

"Well, it looks like someone else has called them, though your conscience shouldn't be that much clearer." House said, smiling slyly as he watched the man be wheeled away by the medical procession. "Send him to Dr Burke!"

Wilson looked at House in disbelief. "House, what are you doing?"

"Why are you in Seattle?"

"Why are _you_ in Seattle?"

"You know why. I told you before I left. I had a consult."

"Well so did I."

House followed Wilson out of the bar. "You're the head of oncology. You don't _get_ consults. Think of all those sick little cancer kids, how are they benefiting from you being here?" House came up from the stairs and headed towards Seattle Grace, both following the gurney. "Probably pinning for you with their small little bald heads."

Wilson looked back. "House, shut up."

"No, you tell me why you're in Seattle."

Wilson stopped. "You tell me why you want to help the guy who shot you."

"He shot me. Unless my theory of the universe is completely wrong, the reason I was given in my hallucination was not correct, thus I want to know why he shot me. Wouldn't you?"

Wilson sighed. "That's it?"

"Also there's nothing wrong with a few painful and invasive tests."

Wilson turned around and headed for the hospital. "You're cruel House."

"Hey! _He's_ the guy who shot me!"

000000000000000000

Christina woke up with a start. Nearing the end of her internship, she had finely tuned her internal clock so she now did not need an alarm to wake her up at 5:00 in the morning on a Wednesday to get to re-rounds early.

Outside the morning rays were just starting to appear on the horizon. Rolling over she saw the outline of Burke on the other side of the bed, back to her. Though they had made up after they fought, there was still an undiscussed tension between them. Christina looked back at Burke and sighed. All this, everything that had happened to them, all ran back to Izzie and Denny. Rolling down onto her back she stared at the ceiling and tried to remember how it had been before the incident. Before Burke got shot, before she accompanied all his surgeries, before he ignored her. She had loved him before, yes, but though she wished Burke had never been shot, she realised that it made her realised how much she did love him, how much she was willing to put on the line for him.

Slowly Christina rolled out of bed. She must not wake Burke up. She didn't particularly want to talk to him, but also she liked it when he was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the troubles that will eventually drown them both. Shaking off the thought, she stood up and made for the kitchen, tiptoeing to the door. Quietly she put her hand to the bedroom door and turned it, making sure not to create a sound.

Suddenly her pager went off.

The room filled with the incessant screeching of the pager as she leapt to her bag and quickly tried to stop the noise. Suddenly it stopped. Christina lay still on the ground, hoping that Burke had not been woken. After a moment of quiet she heard the groaning of Burke as he rolled over in the bed.

"Who could be paging you in this hour?"

Christina dropped her pager in the bag. "Must be your patient, Mr Dunn. Something's probably wrong with him. I better go."

"I should probably go to." Burke groaned as he tried to open his eyes and prop himself up. "Actually, I'll go in a second."

Christina stood up. "Don't, I probably got paged cause I'd be the only one who would come in at this time in the morning. I'll see you at work ok?"

Burke rolled back onto his side and wrapped himself in the covers, closing his eyes.

"Ok.'

00000000000000000000000

Chase woke up in a start. The room was filled with an annoying, and very load, beeping noise. Unaware of where he has for a second, Chase groaned as he opened his eyes and reached helplessly over to the bedside table to turn off his pager. Or to throw it out the window. As long as it stopped the beeping. Chase felt a small hard thing with his fingers. Suddenly the beeping stopped. Chase sighed with relief in the silence. Slowly he picked up the small hard thing and lifted it so he could read the small fluorescent screen.

"Wake up now. 911 Seattle Grace. Need ducklings stat."

Chase groaned at the realisation that it was sometime before six in the morning. Contemplating going back to sleep he was woken again by a knock on the door.

"Chase." A low voice came from outside. "Come on Chase, don't go back to sleep, we got paged a 911 from House."

Chase rolled onto his side, face away from the door and brought his covers up to his chin.

"Come on Foreman. The guy has Lupus. I need sleep."

"Hey, it's not my problem you've been playing the dating game. Now get up, we're leaving in five.

Chase groaned once more and wiped his face with his hand to wake up. This was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000

Meredith opened her eyes. Outside it was still dark, but the light was slowly creeping up as it hit the morning fog.

Fog? Slowly Meredith turned her head and saw Derek sleeping peacefully, still with his arms around her. Meredith smiled. In that one second of mental blank she had forgotten she was in Derek's trailer. Happy after that moment of realisation, she tried to close her eyes and go to sleep once more. But she couldn't. Opening her eyes, she looked back again to Derek, still in a peaceful slumber. Slowly she picked up his right arm and slid out of bed, trying hard not to wake him. Standing up she walked to the kitchen area and looked out one of the windows into the clearing below. She had missed this place, waking up in the mornings to the sunrise and the mist. Though when she though about it, she had not seen it many times. Addison came only a few weeks after Derek had shown her his trailer. They had not been together for more than two months but here they were, creating dirty mistresses and breaking up marriages. Meredith sighed and closed the curtain.

"Why do you always have to run away the morning after?" A voice came from the bedroom.

Meredith smiled and turned around to see Derek propped up in his bed. "What, I'm going to take a shower and when I come back, you're not going to be here?"

"_That_, I have to say, is when I fell in love with you."

Meredith walked back to the bedroom area. "What? When I totally rejected you?"

"Very bossy. Kept me in my place."

Meredith sat on the bed. "I don't know if that's a complement or an insult."

Derek smiled. "Both I guess."

Meredith gave a quick smile then looked away. Derek tried to coax her gaze.

"You want to talk about what happened last night?"

Meredith turned back to Derek. "Not yet."

"Ok" Derek smiled.

"Ok", Meredith failed to contain a smile.

Derek lay back down on the bed. "So we're sleeping together but we're not dating?"

"We did not have sex."

"I never said we did, but we have _slept _together." Derek said cheekily.

Meredith gave him glare. "You said you wanted space."

"Well, I think 34 hours is far too much space from you." Derek said, propping himself up from the bed again.

"So we're dating?"

Derek moved close to Meredith now, only inches away.

"We're dating." He murmured.

Suddenly Meredith's pager went off. Rushing to her coat, Derek sighed in annoyance. "Is it Dunn again?"

Meredith felt the sting of last night once more. The dread and sorrow came flooding back to her.

"No, " she said softly "it cannot be him."

000000000000000000000000000

NB: Ok, that was just a bit to get into the story, not much substance. But hey! Nothing like a bit of filler now and then! Will get better though. And for those wanting some more House/Cam: patience, my young padowan, patience. These things will come in time. And my god will they come in time!

Shameless self promotion: check.


	2. Chapter II

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter II**

Christina walked briskly down the hall, throwing her lab coat around her and struggling to clip her pager on through the folds of her scrubs. Quickly she looked up to see Foreman, Chase and Cameron heading towards her. They were paged as well?

"Christina!"

See swerved around and saw Meredith, Izzie, Alex and George heading up the stairs.

"You were paged too?" George asked, plunking up the stairs.

"I think everyone was paged." Christina said, joining them on their way to the conference room. "Must be pretty serious."

Meredith plodded along behind the group, eyes faced down. "Yeah." She murmured.

Quickly they joined the other group and converged at the door of the conference room. Walking in they saw House sitting alone, legs up on the table, twirling his cane in the air, looking at the blank white board.

Christina hurried in. "What's wrong with our guy now?"

"He's dead."

Alex stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what? When did that happen?"

House casually looked at his watch. "Oh, about 8 hours."

Izzie sat down sadly. "How did he die?"

House glanced quickly to Meredith. "Severe case of Lupus. The treatment didn't help."

"Then why did you page us?" Chase leant back in his chair.

"New case!" House stood up and walked to the white board, picking up a marker and writing down the symptoms. "Differential diagnosis people. Symptoms are anaphylactic shock, tingling in the left leg and being a jerk."

"Why is he a jerk?" Alex asked casually.

"He shot me."

Foreman sat up. "What, someone else has shot you?"

House put down the marker. "No, surprisingly only _one _on this earth person has tried to shoot me. And succeeded. So, any suggestions?"

Cameron looked stunned. "You're actually _treating_ this guy?"

"No, I just thought it would be fun to figure out what he has and then give him the treatment for something completely different. Next!"

"It could be cancer."

Foreman, Cameron and Chase swerved round with gawped mouths to see Wilson standing at the door. House looked indifferent.

"Well, that's exactly what an oncologist _would _say."

Chase became confused. "Wait, why are you here?"

House rolled his eyes. "That's what _I've _been asking the whole time."

"I have a conference."

House sharpened his gaze. "You told me you had a consult."

"_Everybody lies_" Wilson smirked.

Christina had no idea what was going on. "So he has cancer."

House broke his gaze at Wilson. "Right, cancer. Karev, Izzie, Chase. CT the guy's brain and armpit."

George flipped hurriedly through Christina's textbooks on the desk. "Hold on, why armpit?"

"Lymph nodes! Doesn't anyone have a medical degree around here? Go, CT."

Alex, Izzie and Chase hurried out of the room. Suddenly Chase's head peeped into the room.

"Sorry, which one's ours?"

House sighed, annoyed. "Room 375. Cumming."  
Chase's head disappeared. House walked up to the door as the others watched him, still confused.

"Ah, sorry…" George piped up shyly. "What do we do?"

"Grow yourself a TARDIS, begin World War Three: go wild. Just go."

George quickly picked up his coffee and scampered out the room. The others followed after him, Cameron at the back of the groups, smiling slyly as she walked past House and through the door. Wilson stood alone by the table, arms crossed.

"What's going on with her then?"

"Why are you here?

Wilson walked past House and out the door. "I already told you. I have a conference."

House followed him down the hallway. "You have given two different reasons for two different occasions. Obviously they're both wrong."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because a conference would be a perfect excuse originally."

"Are you going to stop asking me?"

"No. Why are you here, why are you here, why are you here?"

Wilson stopped abruptly, moved to the wall and looked out from side to side. House moved up to him.

"Cuddy asked me to be a sperm donor." Wilson whispered awkwardly.

"Seriously?" House looked disappointed.

"She wants me to father her child! That's what the date was about! She didn't think she had cancer, she wants a child. _My _child."

"So she ended up choosing you."

Wilson looked shocked. "You knew?"

"Well, I had my suspicions."

"When she asked me, I couldn't answer. I just had to get out of there. _That's_ why I'm here. Webber usually asks me to give a speech on oncology to the surgeons but this time I accepted."

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"She's my boss!"

"She's all of our bosses."

Wilson suddenly stopped. "Wait, hold on. Rewind: you knew?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you said, she's my boss."

"Yeah but we don't keep secrets. _You_ don't keep secrets."

House got up and continued to walk down the hall. "She asked me not to."

Wilson followed in disbelief. "She _asked_ you not to and you _kept_ her promise? Who am I talking to?"

"What, suddenly I can't be respectful and considerate?"

"You're House!"

"Your point being?"

"Oh I give up. What have you been doing here? And what's with Cameron?"

"I asked her out."

Wilson stopped abruptly. "What??"

House stopped and turned around. "Does that surprise you?"

"Yes! Last time you went to dinner I thought she was going to stab you with an ice pick!"

"Oh come on, it's Cameron we're talking about. She doesn't keep grudges. Well, not when I'm involved."

"You've got it lucky House."

House and Wilson continued walking down the hallway, walking through the doors and onto the bridge, now a-flush with light. Wilson shook his head. "_You _actually asked _her _out?"

"Aha! Apparently I'm not as socially retarded as you once thought I was."

Wilson sighed. "Apparently not."

"And once again, Wilson's knowledge of the universe fails again. Maybe next time, Luke."

0000000000000000000000

NB: Ok, that chapter was very House-centric with all that House/Wilson stuff, but not to worry, I shall mix it all around and put more Grey's into it, just needed to establish the whole House/Wilson thing.

Anywho, included a Doctor Who reference for all those fans out there (bloody killing off Rose. Bastards, the lot of them) and I guess a Star Wars reference at the end. But will stop talking now before you all become comatose.

In fact, if you want me to shutup, repost faster or make it better, you know what to do: REVIEW!!! Pretty please?


	3. Chapter III

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter III**

Alex sat slumped, chin in hands, waiting for the CT scans to come up on the computer. Izzie sat two chairs down from him, looking quietly through her notebook. Alex hadn't talked to Izzie since House and his crew came, though he had probably wanted that to be so, scared that the first things that came from Izzie's mouth was that she was dating the Aussie.

Chase walked into the room after setting up the CT.

"He's still pretty smashed from the drugs the ER gave him." Chase sat down between Izzie and Alex. "Hasn't yet realised that the guy he shot is treating him, though I think that's a good thing."

Chase leaned back in his chair and waited. There was an awkward silence between the three. Alex wanted to throw his chair across the room, grab Chase by the collar and ask him what the hell he's been doing with Izzie. Instead he sat silently, playing with a rubber band.

Chase looked over to Izzie. "Sorry, I wasn't able to say goodnight last night. You disappeared pretty quickly with George."

Izzie shot an awkward glance at Alex. Chase didn't notice. "That's alright. I just wanted to get home."

"Well, do want to get a coffee after or something?"

Izzie tried not to look embarrassed with Alex still watching her keenly.

"Ah yeah, sure… Oh! Here they are!"

The scans started to come up on the computer. All three leaned in, transfixed.

"No signs of cancer or any other damage." Alex leaned back on his chair. "I'll go get it to scan his lymph nodes."

"Hold on!" Izzie stared close to the screen. "What's that? Go back two."

Chase went back on the computer.

"There."

Chase looked closer. "What there? In the Limbic system, round the cingulate gyrus? What is that?"

Alex moved closer. "Looks like some kind of scaring."

Chase leaned back in his chair and bit his pencil in thought. "But that area controls heart rate and blood pressure. The guy had anaphylactic shock. The scaring would definitely not have caused that."

"Do you think it's unrelated?" Izzie asked.

"If there's one thing I've learned on this job, it's that nothing is unrelated. Alex, get the guy back to his room."

"I'm sorry?"

"Though I'm not on Seattle Grace's payroll, I'm still a resident, and you're still and intern. Now, could you get Mr Cumming back to his room? And don't forget the hand-cuff."

Alex stood up. "Of course, sir."

Alex brooded out of the room, leaving Chase alone, sitting next to Izzie.

"So, what about that coffee?"

000000000000000000000000000000

"We're in Seattle for god's sake. You'd think they all knew how to make a decent cup of coffee!"

House sipped at his coffee with a bitter face and continued to walk through the courtyard with Wilson.

"Why are we walking, again?"

"Seriously? I'd thought you would already have thousands of different theories, each on more dark and twisty than the next."

"You're treating the guy who shot you and you're dating Cameron. All this manifests itself as pain in your leg, thus you are walking to distract you from the pain in your leg and for an excuse to hold off your encounter with the real world."

"Wrong! Thanks for playing. My reason was actually far more mundane and boring. I wanted to stretch my legs."

"House!"

House and Wilson looked down the hallway to see Bailey rampaging towards them, knocking open the swinging doors.

"Right, I'm off!" Wilson shuffled behind House and made down the hallway. Before House could react, Bailey was already in front of him.

"What have you done to my suck-ups?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My interns. My _surgical_ interns. What have you done with them?"

"They're helping me with a case."

"Since when do _you_ allocate cases to _my_ interns??"

"You know, I am an attending."

"Yeah, at Princeton. Not at Seattle Grace. Here these are my suck-ups. My surgical suck-ups. They are going to be surgeons. They are supposed to be _learning _from surgeons. And what do I hear they're doing? Doing differentials and organising CT's. They're supposed to be organising _my_ CT's."

House was unfazed. "What about differentials?"

"We don't do that."

"Obviously."

Bailey glared at House. "I want my interns back. They shall no longer work for you."

"Ok listen: So they're surgical interns. They still need brains. They need to know what's wrong with the patient before they go chopping him up. Don't you think this case would be good for them? It's not like they're going to stay with me forever. You'll get them back when I've cured the jerk."

Bailey stayed unmoved, staring up at House, hands on hips. Suddenly a pager went off. House picked it up from his pants.

"Ha!" He looked down at Bailey. "Cameron gave it to me. Seems like your interns are paging me. Bye!"

In a second House was scampering down the hallway, leaving Bailey in the centre of the hall, hands still on hips.

0000000000000000000000

Wilson stood bored around the nurse's station. He had run away from House when he saw Bailey charging up to them and now he had nothing to do. Looking through the medical files on the counter, he picked a few up for closer reading, hoping no one would notice that he didn't actually work there.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind that made Wilson jump and subsequently drop all the medical files in his hands. Quickly jumping down to the floor to pick up the files before anyone else did, he saw a pair of Prada shoes pointed at him. Standing up he saw Addison standing in front of him, an amazingly imposing figure.

"Do you work here?" She asked coldly.

Wilson had caught his breath when he first saw Addison, and was still slightly agape with fascination. "Ah no, sorry. But I am a doctor. Ah, Dr Wilson. I'm head of Oncology…"

"At Princeton Plainsburough. Of course!" Addison lightened up immediately. "The Chief told me he asked you to give a speech to us. Never thought you'd pull through for us."

"Yeah, well. Here I am! I'm sorry, you are?"

"Sorry, Dr Addison Montgomery."

"Dr Montgomery-Sheppard?"

"No, just Montgomery now."

Wilson felt he hit something sensitive and became awkward once more. "Oh! Right, ok. Sorry."

"That's fine."

"But you're the amazing OBGYN. Fantastic surgeon."

Addison looked embarrassed. "Why thankyou, I can say the same thing about you but I think your counterpart always shadows your achievements."

"I take that as a good thing."

Addison smiled. Wilson caught his breath. Usually he has fine around beautiful women; cool, calm, collected. He was Wilson for god's sake. But for some reason, with Addison he felt amazingly awkward, like some sort of weird nerdy teenager with hormones raging. Addison picked up one of the files on the counter.

"Actually, I was looking for an oncologist for a consult with this case. It would be an added bonus if you did it, though I may have to steal you a lab coat."

Wilson beamed. "Sure! I've got nothing else to do. What have we got?"

"31 year old woman, 6 months pregnant and has bowel cancer."

Wilson stopped smiling. "Dammit."

00000000000000000000

NB: Ok, am padding things out more now that I've introduced all the characters to each other (in the first story) so am basically now stretching my legs with all the characters.

What the hell am I saying? Sorry, too late at night. Were was I? Right: as you might have noticed, I have included Wilson/Addison for those who requested it. And that story line shall continue, as will all the others.

Hope you guys still enjoying. Love writing it, but you know what makes it better? Reviews. DavidMorris (I think is your name… something like that) – best review I've ever gotten. Cheers. But yeah, to get me all enthusiastic and posting faster: REVIEW!


	4. Chapter IV

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter IV**

"What have we got?"

House swerved into the conference room where Cameron, Foreman, Chase and the interns were all sitting. George turned round from looking out the window.

"Was that Bailey you were talking to? Has she got a case for us?"

House walked in. "No. Now, what have we got?"

Alex stood up and brought the CT scans to the projector. "There. In the cingulate gyrus."

House looked closer at the scans. "The scaring? What his blood pressure?"

Meredith looked through the files. "Normal."

House turned around. "By normal you mean elevated?"

"No, by normal I mean normal: 122 over 80."

House looked back at the scans. "Hmm, fighting fit. What causes scaring and anaphylactic shock?"

Christina sat back in her chair. "An allergic reaction. Caused the damage in the brain during the anaphylaxis."

House added the scaring onto the whiteboard. "Unless he's been smearing his brain with peanut butter, it's not an allergic reaction. Though then again, I can see him being that stupid. He did shoot me."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "I think that's a show of genius rather than stupidity. But it could be an infection. Screws with the immune system, causes the anaphylactic shock, then moved to the brain and caused the scaring."

House put down the marker. "How's his white count?"

Meredith looked in the file again. "Low. Very low."

House looked back to the whiteboard again. "And yet his heart rate and blood pressure are normal. Why is that?"

Foreman stood up. "We should do an LP to check for infection."

"Right!" House lit up. "I'll do it!"

Before anyone could process what had happened, House had already scampered out of the room and down the hall. Chase looked worried.

"You should go with him Cameron. Don't want him doing something stupid."

Cameron remained seated. "I don't know. I think maybe they should be alone for a second. They have some serious issues to straighten out."

0000000000000000000000

Wilson fixed up the white coat he was given as he walked into the Addison's patient room. The woman was lying alone but the room was festooned with get-well cards and other various presents. Wilson thought she needed teddy bear.

"How are we going today Mrs Harper?" Addison asked, walking to the bed.

"Ok. Hugh took the kids home for a while so it's good to have some peace and quiet."

Addison looked over to Wilson. "Mrs Harper has two children already."

Wilson smiled at the patient. "That's fantastic Mrs Harper."

"Please, call me Grace."

Addison smiled. "Grace this is Dr Wilson, the head of Oncology for Princeton-Plainsburough teaching hospital. I've asked him to be a consult on this case."

"Thanks. So, what do we do?"

Wilson moved to the other side of the bed and sat down on the foot of the bed. "Grace, it seems you have a severe case of bowel cancer. It is operable, but you're going to have to go on a course of aggressive treatment afterwards, including chemotherapy."

Grace wiped away a tear. "So what? I either have the baby and die or have an abortion and live?"

Wilson looked over at Addison and sighed. "It's never as simple as that. Or as clichéd." Wilson continued. "We're going to put you on a round of much weaker drugs for the next three months that you're pregnant. After that we will start you on a higher dosage of much more aggressive drugs and also start the chemo. You're lucky; your cancer is not that aggressive. We have the ability to hold off treatment for three months."

"But when I get the treatment, what will the side affects be?"

"The usual with chemo: loss of hair and sickness. With the drugs you will experience heightened fatigue and irritability."

"But what about the kids? How am I supposed to be a mother? How am I supposed to be a wife? I mean, there's not much chance of me pulling through so why bother?"

Wilson put his hand on Grace's. "Because you are a wife and a mother. Because you would not give up on them. They need as much as you need them. And you can beat this. You _will _beat this."

Grace nodded and brushed away her tears. Addison looked over at Wilson and saw him in a new light. He reminded her of Derek, that amazing ability to connect with another human being. But besides that he was different to anyone she had ever met. Kind, considerate, and she must admit reasonably good looking. Quickly she shook herself out of daydreaming. "Your surgery's planned for five this afternoon, is that ok?"

"Yeah. Hugh's coming back in a couple of hours so he'll be here before I go."

"Excellent. I'll come and check up on you later. Dr Wilson?"

Wilson smiled at Grace, squeezed her hand once more and stood up. "Good luck Grace."

"Thank you Dr Wilson."

00000000000000000000000

House sat silently on a chair next to John Cumming's bed. He was sleeping silently as the drugs were wearing off. After a while, he brought out his backpack and pulled out a small whistle. Pulling himself up from the chair with his cane, House waddled over to the bed, brought the whistle to his mouth and leaned over to John Cumming's head. Bringing in a deep breath he blew into the whistle as hard as he could.

The room filled with the deafening screech of the whistle. John woke up with a shout and quickly put his hands to his ears.

"What the hell are you doing!" He shouted over House, still blowing the whistle as hard as he could. "Who are you?!"

House stopped and took out the whistle. "Don't you remember?"

Suddenly all the blood drained out John's face. His jaw dropped. "Oh f..k off."

"Exactly what I thought."

"What are you doing here?"

"_I'm _your doctor."

John's face was still pale with disbelief. "No way."

"Way. See, I'm now curing you. Saving your life. Think about what it would have been like if you had killed me. You'd be dead!" House said with a smile.

"You think I wanted to kill you?"

"Actually, I think I missed that whole part. Why did you shoot me again?"

John lay back on his bed. "You're a jerk."

"I get told that everyday yet I still have less bullets in me than Nicholas II." House stopped smiling. "_Why_ did you shoot me?" He now pressured.

John stayed quiet and stared up at the ceiling. House sharpened his gaze.

"Right! Time for the Lumbar Puncture!"

John looked at House. "What's that for?"

"Oh, it's just a highly painful test we need to do to confirm our diagnosis. We think you have an extremely rare fatal disease. There's no cure but don't worry, it takes a while for you to finally kick it. Turn over!"

John became nervous but turned away on his side. "I think I'd like another doctor to do this."

House picked up the needle from the bedside table. "Uh-ah. You're the one that shot me. You've lost the right to pick and choose."

House jabbed the needle into John's spine. "OW!"

"Oops, sorry. Must have missed it. What about here?"

"JESUS!"

"Hmm, still nothing. I know…"

John squirmed in pain and bit down on his pillow and gave out a muffled shriek of pain. House smiled to himself.

"There we go!" He picked up the vial and drew out the liquid. Slowly he drew out the needle and chucked it in the bedpan. House put the lid on the vile, picked up his cane and walked to the door.

"Enjoy your last few days of life."

000000000000000000000

NB: Ah, House being slack to patients... Does it ever get old? Ok, may have been extremely slack to this guy but come on! He shot him for god's sake! Ok, since both abc and Fox are being complete bastards (i.e., not showing any new eps for a long, long time) I'll probably be using this to feed my House n' Grey's fix. As should you all. Thought you'd like to know that. Anywho, shall do more Mer/Der and House/Cam and even some BANG but just give me time, give me time.


	5. Chapter V

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter V**

Meredith gazed out of the huge glass wall of the foyer. Leaning on the rails of the bridge, see looked into her coffee once more and took a sip, trying once again to forget the occurrence of last night. Suddenly she felt a hand brush up against her arm. She looked up to see Derek now moving to her other side. Looking at her with his dreamy eyes, his head leaned over to the side, smiling kindly.

"I heard about Mr Dunn."

Meredith looked back down to her coffee. "Yeah." She sighed.

Derek's eyes became worried. "I know it's tough to loose a patient, but last night… It was different. It affected you a lot more."

Meredith looked up out into the dark, cloud covered sky. Derek moved closer.

"You want to talk about it?"

Meredith looked up at him, tapping the top of her coffee, agitated. "I dunno, Derek. I'll talk about it when I talk about it. You want a schedule or something cause I'm seriously, I just don't know!"

Derek was taken aback. Meredith sighed and looked down again. "I'm sorry Derek, it's just been a hard couple of days. I'll…"

Suddenly her pager went off. Meredith looked at it. "Ah, I gotta go." She looked up at Derek. "But I'll see you later ok?"

Derek smiled weakly and leaned on the railings. "Ok."

Meredith looked at him silently then quickly pecked him on the cheek. Derek, surprised, watched her trudge down the bridge and through the doors.

0000000000000000000000

House was Chase, Izzie, Foreman and Cameron as the other interns walked in with Bailey following close behind, arms crossed.

"What were the results of the LP?" Meredith asked as she sat down.

House stood up and walked to the white board. "Negative."

"Though the guy went through a hell of a lot of trauma from the test." Foreman scoffed.

House swerved around. "The guy shot me! Two bullets tore through my body. The first one ripped apart my abdomen and was logged in one of my ribs. The second was shot after I lay defenceless on the floor, squirming in absolute pain from the first bullet. The second bullet tore my juggler. I lost gallons of blood and was rendered unconscious. _I_ gave this guy some pricks with a needle. Stop whining about emotional trauma and start figuring out what the hell this guy has. Negative LP!"

House turned back to the whiteboard as everyone else sat stunned behind him. For a while there was silence until one of them understood what he meant.

"Indicates there wasn't an infection. It could still be an allergic reaction." Christina piped up.

House continued to look at the symptoms at the board. "Like I said, no allergic reaction. Just because you keep saying it doesn't make it so."

George looked through the file once more. "Dr Wilson ruled out cancer so…"

"Where is Wilson?" House swerved round.

George flipped back the pages on the file. "Ah, I think he's acting as a consult on one of Dr Montgomery's cases."

"Could be syphilis." Meredith jutted out.

"I know it's Wilson but he's not _that_ much of a player."

"I mean the patient."

"Right! Good cover." House winked.

"The syphilis would have caused the anaphylaxis and the spores in his brain would have caused the scaring. It all fits."

"Except for the blood pressure."

Chase grabbed the patient's file and flipped through it. "What do you mean the blood pressure? It's normal."

"Exactly. The guy has scaring in the area that controls blood pressure and heart rate. If you were right about the diagnosis his blood pressure and heart rate should be off the charts. Yet it's normal. Amazing normal. Eerily normal."

Cameron looked at the board once more. "The syphilis could have been acting in contention. It caused the scaring which led to an increase in blood pressure but then at the same time lessened it. It caused an opposite reaction in the body that led to normality."

House stared at Cameron, intrigued. "If only the body always worked like that. O'Malley, test the jerk for syphilis. I'm trusting you'll comfort him with your experience in this matter."

George sat stunned at how House could know this. But suddenly all pages went off and filled the room with a deafening screech.

Code Blue room 375

00000000000000000000000

House rushed into the room that was already crowded with a team of nurses with their code kit.

"What have we got?"

"He's going into d-fib. Been out for a couple of minutes now."

House grabbed the paddles and walked up to his bed. "Cameron! Bring it to 100."

Cameron rushed to the machine as Christina, Bailey, Meredith and Chase walked into the room. The paddles charged and House shocked John, his body leaping into the air. House looked up at the screen. Nothing.

"Charge to 150!" He lifted up the paddles as they screeched into power. He shocked John again. His body again leaping into the air. Still nothing.

"200!"

"House…" Chase stood back from the crowd.

House ignored him and shocked John again. Body stiffening and leaping off the bed he looked up at the screen. Nothing.

"Again!" House shocked him.

"Again!" House shocked him.

"Charge to 300!"

"House!" Chase exclaimed. "He's been out for ages, let him go."

"Uh-ah, 300."

Chase shot a glance at Cameron as she sighed and reluctantly turned the dial and pressed the button. "Charging."

House shocked him again. Still nothing.

"Once more!"

"No!" Chase now moved to the bed. "He's gone. He's already dead and probably suffering massive heart damage on the side. Let him go. Let _it_ go."

House glared at Chase who remained still. Cameron let go of the machine. Quickly House leaned over to the machine, pressed the button and shocked John once more.

The monitor started to beep.

House sighed with relief. "Get me an echo, stat."

Christina quickly brought over the echo and picked up the ultrasound piece, bringing it to the patient's chest. Adjusting the image or a second she stopped and turned to House.

"He's got severe damage to his aorta."

House smiled meekly and looked over at Bailey. "Guess it's surgical now!"

00000000000000000000

NB: Ok, writing fan fiction is not a fun thing. Ok so yeah, it is actually very fun to write it, but when you do post it, you start thinking about reviews and about hits and then you start reading other people's stuff and you begin to wonder if theirs is better and if so by how much. It's just competitive stuff. But now I'm going to shut up cause I'm most probably boring you tremendously with my whining.

To make me stop whining: REVIEW!!!

Hmm, maybe I should annoy people more often? Nah, think I'm doing enough now as it is.


	6. Chapter VI

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter VI**

"So, Dr Wilson…"

Wilson looked up at Addison from the stethoscope in front of him in the lab. "Call me James."

Addison smiled as Wilson turned his eyes back to the biopsy. Leaning up against the sink she fiddled with a rubber band. "How does your girlfriend feel about you coming all the way out to Seattle?"

Wilson looked up from the biopsy and chuckled to himself. "Aha, no girlfriend."

Addison could not hide her smile. "So instead you've got House."

Wilson smiled, eyes down on the stethoscope. "I guess so. But mind you, he's got Cameron now so it's probably time I jumped on the bandwagon."

Addison gazed at Wilson. She had only known him for a few hours yet already she had great respect and admiration for him. He was as brilliant as Derek – and Mark for that matter – but he was not arrogant. He was modest, yet confident; cheerful and kind. Suddenly the door opened and Addison got knocked out of her daydream.

"You ordered a CT?" A nurse came through the door.

Addison stood upright. "Ah, yes. Mrs Harper?"

The nurse handed over the CTs and walked out the door. Wilson peered out from the stethoscope. "What are those?"

Addison began to pull out some of the films from the envelope. "Mrs Harper's abdominal CT's. Wanted to see if the cancer advanced."

Wilson watched as Addison moved to the wall and slipped the films in front of the light box. Stepping back she flicked the light on. Suddenly all the blood rushed out from her face.

"Fuck."

00000000000000000000

House sat in the front row of the viewing gallery, watching John's aorta being repaired by Dr Burke. The interns and his ducklings sat behind him as he watched the surgery intently, slowly eating the packet of popcorn in his hand.

Foreman sat in the back row, arms crossed. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

House glanced round and smiled slyly. "Only a little."

Turning back around he continue to eat the popcorn and watch the surgery. "What causes heart failure?"

Alex looked up from the surgery. "Wasn't it the syph?"

"You of all people should know syphilis doesn't cause heart failure. Otherwise Izzie would have found you a lot more attractive."

Izzie gave a sharp, cold look to House who had now turned away. Alex looked dumbfounded. "How did you know that?"

House chucked another piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Evil nurse Brenda has many connections."

Chase looked up at Izzie. Her gaze was firm, resolute. Yet he could tell she was trembling inside. Inconspicuously he put her hand in his.

Christina glanced up from the surgery. "So are you saying it's not syphilis?"

House continued to stare at the operation. "It wouldn't have caused the heart failure, and let's face it: like _he'd_ be getting any!"

George leaned back in his chair. "So what is it?"

"I have no idea."

House watched as Burke finished the operation. Repairing the aorta, House watched as Burke slowly stitched it back up, thread by thread. As Burke pulled up lightly on the purse stings, his right hand trembled. Only for a second. Only for a millisecond. Suddenly House's gaze sharpened. He saw it.

Bounding up from his seat he picked up his cane and scampered out of the gallery room. The others sat back in disbelief.

"Ah, what do you think that was about?" George asked blankly.

Chase was equally stumped. "Maybe he didn't want to get caught being interested in a surgery?"

The others nodded slightly, looked out the door for House and then continued to watch Burke complete the operation.

000000000000000000000000

Burke washed his hands in the sink and sighed. Flicking off the residual water he picked up some paper towels to dry his hands and opened the door.

House was waiting for him. Leaning against the wall he looked up at Burke as he entered the hallway.

"You got shot."

Burke continued to dry his hands. "So did you."

"We should start a band!" House smiled.

Burke chucked the towel into the bin. "What do you want House?"

"You got shot in the arm and now you're performing surgery. Pretty amazing don't you think?"

Burke didn't like where this conversation was going. "I was just lucky I guess."

House raised his eyebrows. "Yes, of course: _luck_."

Burke crossed his arms. "Do you have a point House or do you just want to keep acting glib?"

House glared at Burke. "You had a hand tremor."

"I was tired."

"It was your right hand."

"My right hand was tired."

"That was a 5 hour surgery, you've been through 12 hour ones and your hands have never fallen to sleep."

"Your point?"

"You got shot in your right shoulder."

Burke was taken aback. There was cold silence as a few nurses walked past between them. As they left Burke looked up.

"Listen, I'm grateful for you coming all the way to Seattle for a consult, and for finding the right diagnosis, but you are no longer acting as a consult for this other case of yours so all the help you have received from the staff here has not been compulsory. You do not work here, you can just as easily be taken off this case."

House raised his eyebrows playfully. "Are you threatening me Dr Burke?"

Burke's face was stern. "No, I just wanted to remind you of your position here at Seattle Grace."

"Right." House scoffed. "Whatever you say Chief. Oh wait, that's right: you aren't the Chief! Shame about that. I wonder what would happen if he knew about how tired your poor little hand was."

Burke stood still, his arms still crossed. House moved up to him. "Do not threaten me again Dr Burke, unless you've got something a little more substantial than probation to back you up."

Burke unfolded his arms and moved past House, picked up a chart and walked down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000

NB: Ok, so a little tension between House and Burke. But face it; men with those egos and those opposing morals are bound to have some tension between them! And oh, for the person who asked, the couples are: House/Cam (my thing, sorry.), Mer/Der, Wilson/Addison, Chase/Izzie/Alex, BANG (or _burkstina_) and a little hint of House/EVIL NURSE BRENDA!!!

Ok, ah: if you like – REVIEW!! If you think it's all right and could be better: REVIEW!!! If you hate: REVIEW!! If you're bored and looking for something to do: REVIEW!!!! Tanks!!! (That's bludger speech for 'thanks' by the way)


	7. Chapter VII

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter VII**

"She has cancer twice." Addison said with her hand over her mouth in disbelief. Wilson walked up to the scans.

"Jesus."

Addison let out a trembled sigh. "It must have metastasised to her left ovary. Dammit."

Running her hand over her face she hit the wall in frustration.

Wilson looked at Addison, now closing her eyes for relief. He wanted to comfort her, hold her tight and tell her it was ok. But she was a strong woman. She knew what this meant. He could not comfort her. Addison looked up.

"So, what do we do?"

Wilson looked back at the scans. "It wasn't there two days ago. It must be a very…aggressive tumour."

"How long?"

Wilson looked down on the ground. "A month. Tops."

Addison sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Um, we can deliver the baby after 7 months."

"Ok…"

Addison ran her hands through her hair as she let out an agitated sigh then sat down on the floor, leaning against the sink.

"She has two kids already." Addison said blankly, staring into the air in front of her.

Wilson looked down at Addison sadly then sat down next to her.

"It's ridiculous, the stuff you have to deal with."

Addison looked over to Wilson with a weak smile. "And they ridicule us for having a god complex."

Wilson smiled. "You want to get a drink after this?"

Addison rested her head on her fist and looked at Wilson. "Definitely. I think I'm going to need to do some serious drinking tonight."

"Serious drinking it is. We should tell Mrs Harper."

Addison looked back into the darkness that filled the room. "Soon."

"Ok."

000000000000000000000000000

House sat alone in the conference room, legs up on another chair, playing with a yo-yo.

There was a knock on the door. House looked up to see Meredith standing there, a take-away coffee cup in hand.

"Hey."

"Hey." House stopped yo-yoing.

Meredith walked into the room. "Ah, I hate cappuccinos and the guy at the vender stuffed up my order. You want it?" She held up the cup to House.

He looked curiously at Meredith and then at the cup in her hand.

"Sure."

House took the cup from Meredith's hand and stared back at the whiteboard. Meredith looked over at his face then sat down on the seat next to him.

There was a silence. House sipped at his free coffee and stared at the board while Meredith sat, trying to prepare herself for the conversation she had looked for.

"Have you ever…? I mean…"

House looked over at Meredith. "Killed someone?"

"Yeah."

"No." He looked back at her face. "Does that comfort you?"

"Not really."

"It shouldn't." House looked back at the whiteboard and took a sip of coffee. Suddenly he gave out a sigh and looked back at Meredith. "Look, there was really nothing you could have done. If you didn't do anything he would have suffered a long and painful death. You helped him, whether you choose to believe it or not."

Meredith looked down at her hands. "I know. It's just hard, that's all. I can't help but feel guilty."

House looked over with a smile. "I guess I was right about what I first predicted."

Meredith laughed wryly. "I guess so."

0000000000000

Standing outside on the bridge Cameron watched as Meredith sat smiling next to House in the conference room, who in turn, was smiling. Suddenly a sickness fell in Cameron's stomach. She had felt it before. When she met the Munchausen's patient, as she walked in on the 17 year old and when Stacy had returned to Princeton Plainsburough. Jealousy.

Gulping down Cameron tried to reassure herself. House didn't have a thing for Meredith. Socially inadequate as he was, he wouldn't be able to show a fondness for someone unless he had known them over a long period of time. It had taken him two years to ask her out for god's sake. But then there was Stacy. Cameron remembered that they had only known each other for less than a month before they moved in together.

Cameron quickly shook the thought out of her head. This was ridiculous, Meredith was madly in love with Dr Sheppard, and House had finally asked her out. He had actually taken her on a date, which for the most part was a great night except for the fact that is was relatively short-lived.

Suddenly she was shaken out of her deep thoughts. Her pager has beeping. Looking over to the conference room she could see Meredith looking at her pager as well. It seems they had another symptom.

000000000000000000000

NB: Ok, that was a relatively short chapter (well, compared to my others) but no doubt I'll be back up here posting in no time!! Right so, I just want to ask you: yes you, sitting at your computer alone, drinking your tea/coffee/juice/beer/martini/hot chocolate/egg nog/water/absolutely nothing, missing Grey's and hating abc for postponing it, excited as well for next Tuesday: I want you to review! That's right, all you first timers!! I live for reviews; tis what feeds me and makes me post faster and write more interesting stories. So: REVIEW!! Please?


	8. Chapter VIII

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter VIII**

Addison walked up to room 1342.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

She looked back to see Wilson standing behind her.

"Yeah." She said softly.

Coming up to the door, Addison knocked on the wall. "Hey."

Grace looked up from her bed and propped herself up. "Is it time for pre-op?"

Addison looked down. She couldn't answer, she just froze.

"Ah, there isn't going to be an operation." Wilson stepped in, a hand touching Addison's back for comfort as he stepped in.

"What do you mean?"

Wilson moved over to Grace and sat down on the foot of her bed, clutching her hand in his once again. "You can't go to surgery. We have found another tumour-"

"What?"

Wilson let out a deep sigh. "The cancer has metastasised to your left ovary. You have ovarian cancer."

Grace could not believe what he was saying. "No. No, you're wrong. You can't be right. The cancer wasn't there before. You're wrong."

"The cancer wasn't there two days ago but it is now. It is a highly aggressive form of cancer and I am so profoundly sorry, but there is nothing anyone can do about it."

"I'm going to die?"  
"The prognosis is not good."

"But my kids…Hugh! And my baby…"

Addison finally stepped in. "We will be able to deliver the baby."

"How many months premature? How many?"

Wilson looked up at Grace again. "7 months."

Grace sat stunned. "I have _a month_?"

"I am so sorry."

Grace lay back down on her bed. "Shit."

Addison looked out the door. "I'll go ring Hugh. Say he's got to get here now."

Leaving Wilson with Grace, Wilson looked kindly at Grace, then sat up and left the room.

000000000000000000000000

House stood up next to Meredith as the other interns and ducklings walked into the conference room.

"What's wrong with the prick now?" He said, moving up to the whiteboard.

Alex sat down. "Paralysis of his left leg. It definitely isn't the syph."

House turned around. "Yeah, I think we gathered that from the whole _'It's not syph'_ debate."

Christina sat on the cabinet and folded her arms. "What causes paralysis to the left leg?"

House looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Uh-ah. Only I get to say that." He put down the marker and faced the group. "So, what causes paralysis to the left leg?"

"Brain tumour." George jutted out.

"CT was clean." Chase added.

"Could be tumour in the spinal cord, we didn't CT that." George continued.

"They did a few shots down past the cerebellum." Foreman interjected. "Plus, a tumour in the spinal cord would not have caused all these symptoms."

"He could have two illnesses." Alex added. "The tumour and the syph. Could account for all of his symptoms."

House turned around. "Oh, for the love of god could you pull your head out of your arse! It's not syphilis!!"

"Could be an autoimmune disease." Cameron said calmly, sitting back on her chair.

House looked down. "It's isn't. You're just saying that because you're an immunologist."

Izzie sat up in her chair. "It could be. What about Addison's?"

"Could be aplastic Anaemia." Christina added.

"It's Guillian-Barre syndrome."

"Not it's not." House looked at her sternly.

"It explains the scaring, the anaphylaxis, the heart failure: even the creeping paralysis."

House continued to stare at her. "It's not creeping."

"It's starting from the leg and accenting up. That's creeping."

House hit the floor with his cane. "It's not Guillian-Barre!"

Cameron stood up. "Why do you care?"

"Because I want to cure him! Because I want to treat the sick bastard's life rather than sit here and watch him die!"

Meredith fidgeted in her seat. Cameron stood in disbelief. "The guy shot you!"

"So what? He is not getting out of this that easily. I _am _solving this case."

"He has an autoimmune disease."

"**Nohe does not.**" House said strongly.

"House, stop it. He has Guillian-Barre and it looks fatal. Just let it go."

"No.

Cameron stood there, hands on hips. "Why not?"

House sighed then turned back to the whiteboard. "Because of the anaphylaxis."

Chase looked concerned. "House…"

"No. Guillian-Barre causes seizures, _not_ anaphylaxis. What else causes anaphylactic shock?"

Cameron shook her head then walked out of the room. "I'm going to treat the guy." She said sadly.

House watched her walk out then sighed. "Stevens, O'Malley: go after her."

Stevens sat up from the chair. "We're going to stop her giving the treatment?"

House put the marker down. "No, you're going to help her. And make sure she doesn't get to close to the dickhead. Don't want her suddenly crashing into the conference room to pop another cap in my arse for ol'John do I Foreman?"

Foreman rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to get lunch."

Everyone got up and walked out of the room, following Foreman. Meredith was reluctant to leave seeing House standing alone, but was pulled out by Alex, leaving House by himself, now sitting on the chair and looking at the whiteboard.

00000000000000000000000000000

Christina was walking down the hall to the cafeteria area when she saw Burke standing on the bridge, looking out at the view.

"Hey!" she said smiling, moving up to him.

"Hey, how's House going?" He looked up.

_Well, that's more than he's said to me in hospital for days_, she thought. "Pretty good actually." She said, leaning up on the rails. "He's actually a really good doctor. Wouldn't mind getting a fellowship under him."

Burke wasn't terribly interested. "But you're a surgeon."

"Yeah, but I can make my away around that!" She smiled.

"Whatever."

Christina looked over at Burke. "You ok?"

He stood up. "Yeah, just long surgery, that's all. I have a patient to check up on. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

"Ok." Burke walked down the bridge, leaving Christina alone, leaning on the railings.

00000000000000000000

NB: I don't know why, but there's always some sort of tension between Christina and Burke. Anywho, have been typing this up frantically to get it posted in time to replace the lack of Grey's tonight. (DAMN YOU ABC!!!!) So yeah, hopefully got it up in time (thank Christ for universal clock widget).

One last thing: first timer reviewer: CHEERS!! You made my day, really did. So, all of you out there looking for something to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside: REVIEW!! And all those who want Grey's back **before** January (bastards): REVIEW!! Thanks! FTWLSBDNSHHBF forever!!


	9. Chapter IX

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter IX**

Meredith walked to the vender in the cafeteria with her tray. Ordering a long black she stood at the counter and added in the sugar, reflecting over her conversation with House.

"Double espresso thanks."

Meredith looked up to see Derek standing next to her, handing over a note to the clerk.

"Hey Derek."

Derek looked over to Meredith, eyes twining. "Good afternoon, Dr Grey." He said in his most pompous voice. "How has your day been?"

Meredith stirred her coffee and replaced the lid. "Alright."

Derek took a sip of his espresso and leaned on the counter. "Excellent! So I was thinking about making you dinner tonight."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "You cook?"

"I have four very girly sisters, of course I cook. And I can the most fabulous braids!"

Meredith smiled. "You've never cooked for me before."

"Neither have you. And to be honest I don't want you to."

"Hey!" Meredith chuckled.

Derek swallowed hard as he realised how much he melts from that laugh, from that smile. "So, I cook and you come over to the trailer."

"What, so you can get me drunk and into your bed again?"

Derek smiled mischievously. "Maybe. You look good in my bed. It suits you. I think it's the beige sheets."

"That must be it."

"It must." Derek gave his best dreamy look. "Anyway: You, me, carbs, meat, salad and copious amounts of wine."

"Count me in."

Derek smiled and moved past her, brushing up against her as he walked away, whispering in her ear: "I'll see you at seven."

Unable to contain her smile, Meredith picked up her tray and moved to the table where Christina, Cameron and George were sitting.

Sitting down, Christina looked at the expression on Meredith's face and let out a groan.

"Oh for god's sake, I liked it better when he was with Addison. You were all whiney and pissed, not like now when all you need is a look from him and you swoon, becoming all warm and fuzzy."

"Bright and shiny, Christina." Meredith corrected.

"You couldn't do bright and shiny if your life depended on it."

"I guess you're right."

George looked up from his sandwich. "So what's up with the patient Allison, did he actually shoot House?"

Cameron put down her coffee. "Twice."

"Dammit." Meredith added.

Christina looked confused. "And he's actually trying to save him?"

"Yep."

"That's just confusing." George ate his sandwich again.

"That's House for you." Cameron sighed, thinking of the multitude of mixed signals from him. Then again, she would be stupid to say that it wasn't expected.

"I can understand why you like him though." Meredith interjected.

"What?" Cameron looked up.

"House. At first I thought you were crazy to like him, let alone _love_ him. But now, I dunno, I can see where you're coming from."

Cameron was surprised. "Thanks."

George suddenly put down his sandwich. "No!"

Everyone looked up at him, confused.

"No, you cannot have a thing for House. No way, not at all!"

"Oh relax George. I don't have a thing for House. I'm merely empathising with Ali. Is that ok?"

Christina scoffed. "Not for you."

Meredith glared at her. "Shut up."

Foreman, Chase, Izzie and Alex walked up to the table and sat down.

"What's the time?" Foreman asked.

"3:30." George checked, making way for the others.

"Talk about a late lunch."

The interns ignored Foreman as they all watched Chase sitting next to Izzie, now stealing one of her celery sticks.

Chase didn't notice the unwanted attention. "So Izzie, Joe's tonight?"

George, Meredith and Christina quickly shot looks at each other, then at Alex, sitting in the corner, scoffing down his lunch.

Unlike Chase, Izzie noticed the uncertain glances of the others. "Ah, sure: You guys want to come to?"

Meredith quickly sat up in her chair. "Uh, I've got Derek tonight."

"Burke." Christina quickly added.

"Callie!" George added frantically, needing an excuse.

Izzie looked curious. "I thought she broke up with you?"

"Yeah, but, you know. I've…um. I'm on call and she's the resident."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What about you Eric?"

Foreman nearly spat out his coffee. "Ah, sure! You're coming right, Cameron?"

Cameron smiled slyly. "I can't. I've got to monitor the patient till late. Sorry."

Alex looked up from his lunch. "I'll come."

Quickly George, Meredith and Christina shot looks at Izzie then Alex and Chase. Foreman rolled his eyes and took another sip from his drink. "This is going to be a fun night."

"BAAAAA!"

Quickly they all turned around to see House waddling over to them, ignorant of the many other pairs of eyes staring at him.

"How are my little sheeplings going? Still sticking together? Ah, instinct never fails."

Cameron glared at House. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I socialise with my evil minions? I have nothing better to do, but I could torment the patient some more."

Foreman crossed his arms. "Where's Wilson."

"No idea. So, Dr Cameron. How's the treatment going? Any results?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe that's because there's never going to _be _any results."

"Or maybe it needs to take its time. The symptoms do indicate that it's fatal."

"Maybe it is, but it certainly is not Guillain-Barre, or even a autoimmune disease"

The rest of the group sat in awkward silence, watching the two having a glaring competition, oblivious to those around them.

"So what is it, Dr House?" Cameron crossed her arms.

"I will find out. Soon."

"Soon?"

"Well, it's better than treating the guy for the wrong diagnosis, I thought you understood that I _didn't_ want to do that."

Cameron continued to stare down House, who in turn remained still. After a minute he stood up and picked up her tray. "I'm going to check the guy's vitals."

House watched her walk away then looked at the others, still sitting in awkward silence. "Pathetic. I am the staring contest King!"

Walking away, House closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Stopping at the door to the hallway, he quickly shook his head and took an extra Vicodin then opened the doors, walking down through the corridor, enveloped in his thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000

NB: Righto, that was a bit of a filler chapter but needed for later chapters with House/Cam, but you'll understand later. Of course there was the long awaited Mer/Der moment, which many people were waiting. And about the pagers: yeah, I guess I do have a slight obsession with them, but only slight. Will try and think of more creative ways of getting everyone together. I'm thinking House, chain mail and the Hornburg.

Anywho: to all those people who have reviewed already (you know who you are hopefully) I'd like to say a big ol' Aussie CHEERS!! And for those who have not: REVIEW!! Please please please?? Like another writer has said (think Lizzie9, in that case writer_s_) 'reviews are our heroin'. But don't worry, it's perfectly legal!


	10. Chapter X

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter X**

House opened the swinging doors and walked down the glass walled hallway, no idea where he was going but still walking. Passing a group of nervous looking med students, he walked by an opened door and stopped. He recognised that voice. Turning around he looked into the door to see Wilson standing on the stage in the auditorium, a sea of blue scrubs and white coats in front of him.

"…One of my terminal patients, case 104, had an advanced case of hepatoma and was on a course of various pain medications…"

House stood at the door in silence, then looked for a seat. Sitting in the nearest vacant seat, he sat next to a woman with black hair and blue scrubs eating a packet of maltesers. As he moved his cane in front of him, the woman looked at House and smiled.

"Hey." She whispered.

House looked at the woman then back to Wilson.

"Dr Torres." She continued.

House looked back at her. "House."

"Ah!" She whispered. "So you're _the _Dr House. Meredith told me about you."

"Don't listen to the rumours. I keep a sock down there."

Callie smiled and continued to eat her maltesers. "You want one?" She offered.

House took some and continued to watch Wilson.

"…this specific case is one of my most personal and significant, for through an unnerving encounter with one of my co-worker's patient who was suffering from _herpes_. Miraculously, from only a touch of the hand, my patient contracted the disease and actually _shrunk_ her tumour in the liver…."

House looked at the audience. Two rows in front of him he saw Burke. Grabbing some more maltesers from Callie, he sank down in his chair and started throwing the little chocolate balls at Burke's head.

As one hit him square in the head, Burke quickly turned around to see House sitting behind him, smiling mischievously and waving. Letting out an annoyed grunt, Burke turned back around and tried again to write his notes. He got hit again. And again. Burke tried to ignore it and continued to write down notes. But then another malterser hit him. And another. And ano…

"God dammit House could you stop!"

The whole room went silent as everyone turned around to see Burke swivelled round in his chair, glaring at House while Callie next to him was covering her mouth with her hand, trying futilely to contain her laughter.

Wilson looked up from his speech and took of his reading glasses, peering into the darkness in front of him. "House." He sighed. "Is that you?"

House sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You forget, Dr Wilson, that this encounter that your patient experienced, this encounter that actually led to the shrinking of the tumour was not at all to your liking at first."

Wilson put down his glasses and crossed his arms. "Yes but you must remember House, my patient was actually _terminal_. She was going to die and she was dealing with it until your 'faith healer' touched her. Then she got a false sense of hope even though her tumour _had _shrunk."

Addison put up her hand. "What happened to her?"

Wilson put on his glasses again. "She dies two months ago. Now," he said, reshuffling his notes. "Because you know so much about this case Dr House, you can either come up here and give the speech or you can leave."

House sat back in his chair for a moment then stood up and left the room. Wilson continued with the speech.

"Sorry about that. My colleague has what is best described as _boundary issues_. Now, case 203…"

0000000000000000000000000

House was walking over the bridge in the foyer once more when he suddenly stopped.

"Dr House!" Came a stern female behind him. Turning around he saw Bailey once again charging towards him with the Chief following meekly behind her. House closed his eyes in pain and tried to walk away.

"Oh for god's sake.." He moaned.

"Dr House!" Bailey shouted again. House stopped once more and swirled round.

"Dr Bailey, what a present surprise. What are you doing here at Seattle Grace?"

Bailey glared up at House. "This is our Chief of surgery, Dr Webber." She indicated to the Chief. Unaware of Bailey's underlying purpose, Webber smiled happily and enthusiastically shook hand with House, who was far from enthusiastic.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr House, it really is an honour for you to be working in this hospital, and after when you've cured your patient, maybe we can discuss a more, well, _permanent _arrangement?"

Bailey coughed rudely. "So Chief, I think you should know that Dr House has been employing the help of my _surgical _interns."

Webber did not take the hint. "Oh, well that's fantastic Dr House. Good to see them revising their diagnostic skills. It will help them in the future, especially with post-op patients."

House stood there smiling sarcastically, eyebrows raised with fake interest. Bailey began to get annoyed.

"Sir, I don't think you understand. My interns are missing out on surgeries. They haven't been into a surgery in two days! What happened to experience?"

"Oh it's fine. Two days won't hurt them, especially when learning under such a renowned doctor as House!"

House smirked at Bailey as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "I have to go now."

Webber smiled once more then noticed Bailey had walked away. Quickly he looked back up at House and backed away. "Right, of course. I shall meet you again, Dr House."

House stood still on the bridge, watching Webber trot up behind Bailey who was now crashing through the swinging doors.

00000000000000000000000000

Alex watched Izzie as she stood at the Nurse's Station, filling out various forms of paper work. Mustering up his courage, Alex walked up to her and picked up a file.

"Hey." He said, as casually as possible.

"Hey." She continued to fill out the forms. Alex put down the file.

"So look, we need to talk."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "I wonder what about?"

"This Chase guy, I don't think it's going to work."

"Why, because he's Australian? Or because he's got great hair?"

"He lives on the other side of the country, that's why. You're spending all this time with him when you know that in a few days, he's going to leave and forget all about you."

Izzie put down her pen and looked straight at Alex. "Look, the first guy I ever loved needed a new heart. You reminded me nearly everyday that he was going to die. Denny is still the love of my life, I still miss him with every fibre of my being, so liking a healthy guy who lives only on the other side of America doesn't seem like such a dilemma compared to Denny."

Alex looked down. "Sorry."

Izzie tried to fill out the forms then stopped and sighed. "Well, I'm sorry too. It's only been over a month since he…" She closed the file. "I'll see you at Joe's tonight."

Quickly she closed the folder, put it back into the holder and walked away.

"Ok." Alex mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000

NB: Right, another more character filler chapter. In fact, so is the next one but just bear with me for a while, got to pad things out a bit before I get back to the patient, who is still dying by the way, in case you wanted to know. But dinner with Mer/Der is just _so _more important.

Anywho, I just wanted to say this: I have a fan! Ok Hannah, thanks to you my head has ego exponentially. Not good. But glad to know you're enjoying it! It's also good to know I've converted someone from Chase/Cameron. My work here is complete. But, just thought you'd all want to know that unfortunately the story's now up to its final ever chapters. tear . And I can't continue on cause basically I've run out of ideas. Now I know why Grey's and House have a team of writers. What am I going to do when it's over? Have a life? Maybe. Anyway, just wanted you to know so you could favour the last few chapters. But yes, please REVIEW!!! That's right: REVIEW!!! And remember: keep watching the stars!


	11. Chapter XI

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XI**

Wilson walked into Joe's behind Addison and took off his coat as he entered through the door.

"What do you want, a glass of wine? A cocktail maybe?" He asked, shaking off the rain from his jacket and running his hands through his hair. Addison turned and smiled.

"A double scotch thanks."

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Ok. I'll go get one."

As he walked up to the bar Addison moved to a small table in the corner of the bar.

"A double scotch and beer thanks."

"Wilson."

Wilson looked to his side where Forman was sitting next to him at the counter, drink in hand.

"Foreman, what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing after a hard day's work, or so they tell me." He indicated to his left where Izzie, Chase and Alex where sitting, Chase and Izzie talking and laughing while Alex sitting in silence, sipping at his beer.

Joe put his drinks on the bar and Wilson picked them up. "Guess you're going to have a wild night."

Foreman smirked. "Yeah, may I join you? I mean, not much conversation here."

"Ah, I don't know…" He said awkwardly. "I mean, I'd love you to…it's just that…" He looked quickly at Addison sitting alone in the corner. Foreman noticed.

"Oh, no that's fine. I understand. I think I'll have an early night anyway."

Wilson smiled and walked over to Addison, drinks in hand.

"Here you go." He said, putting the glasses on the table and sitting on the opposite side of the table, facing her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling as she looked up at him.

Wilson took a sip of his beer. "So did she agree to the delivery?"

"Yeah, she's going to leave tomorrow and come in later. I think it's best. Wouldn't want to spend the last weeks of my life in the hospital."

"Even though we spend our whole lives in it." Wilson added.

"Yeah," Addison sighed, taking a sip of her scotch. "I guess we do." Addison looked down at her left hand, the tan line from her ring still there. "Have you ever been married James?"

Wilson laughed. "Twice."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Really? What happened?"

"The first marriage didn't work and the second, well, the second cheated on me."

"Tell me about it." She smiled. "I've only been married once, but somehow we both cheated twice. Looking back I just wonder if it's all worth it."

"Of course it is. If you didn't go through with it you'd always have the feeling of 'what if'."

"Like, what if I had cheated on her as well?"

"Oh, I did." Wilson laughed. Addison smiled brightly and took another swig of her drink.

"Marriage sucks." She smiled.

"It does indeed."

Addison picked up her glass and raised it in the air. Wilson followed. Clinking them together they grinned into each other's eyes then took another sip of their drinks.

"Were are you staying?" Wilson asked.

"The Archfield."

"Really? Me too."

"I've got a suite there." Addison remarked, eyes sparkling.

Wilson leaned back in the seat. "I've never seen the suites at the Archfield."

Addison smiled slyly and took another sip. "I guess I'll have to show you then."

0000000000000000000000000000

Foreman looked over in dismay at Wilson and Addison sitting in the corner then turned back to his drink. The tension here was unbearable. Chase and Izzie were immersed in their own little conversation while Alex sat and brooded the whole time. The only conversation Foreman had had was with the bartender, who he had desperately tried to stay with him, but unfortunately still had a business to run. Foreman looked at his watch. 8:32.

"Damn," Forman got up. "Look at the time. I have to go."

Alex looked quickly at the clock. "What do you mean? It's still early." Chase and Izzie looked up.

"Yeah, but I promised I'd call my girlfriend tonight."

Chase looked surprised. "You have a girlfriend?"

"The pedes nurse. Remember?"

Chase nodded and looked back at his drink. Foreman put some money on the counter. "I'll see you back at the hospital. Night."

"Night."

Foreman walked to the door and sighed with relief as he opened it and walked up the stars and out of the bar.

Alex looked back at his drink. Dammit. He was now left alone with Izzie and the Aussie.

Izzie took another sip of her cocktail and then whispered in Chase's ear. Getting up from the stool she walked over to the bathroom. Alex took a swig from his beer and coughed. Chase looked up.

"You've got a problem?"

"I'm the jerk. I've got a problem with everything." Alex smirked.

Chase smiled at himself and looked at his drink. "You have no idea how many times I've been called a jerk." He looked up at Alex. "I guess Izzie must have a thing for them!"

Alex tried to hold back a smile. "I guess so."

Chase took another sip. "Izzie told me about you. About you guys before Denny. You must have hated the guy."

Alex laughed wryly. "I did indeed."

"I guess you must hate me now."

Alex looked up. "I don't hate you. Hell, I practically _am_ you. Except for the hair and the accent and all."

Chase laughed. "Yeah."

Alex put his glass down and moved his stool closer to Chase. "Hey, you find with Izzie she can be so smart but say the stupidest things, like she wants to be blond?"

"Oh yeah, this morning in elevator she asked: 'do you know you can grow pineapples?' " Alex laughed with Chase. "What about when she curls her hair with her fingers all the time!"

"And saying 'seriously'!" Alex added. "I mean, seriously, how many times can she say it?"

"I swear it's contagious!"

On the other side of the bar, Joe heard the sound of laughter and quickly turned around to see Alex and the Aussie guy giggling together and toasting each other's drinks. Two minutes ago they would have killed each other with their glares and now they were sharing jokes. Joe quickly shook his head and turned to another costumer. It was the Apocalypse.

000000000000000000000000

"What are you making?"

Meredith sat down at the table in Derek's trailer, legs crossed on the seat, nibbling on some chips. Derek looked up from the stove.

"What else? Trout! Caught it this afternoon."

"You caught a trout this afternoon?"

Derek flung the tea towel over his shoulder and smiled. "Yep."

Meredith chuckled. "That's ridiculous. Where did you find the time to go fishing for trout?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Anyway, it helps me relax."

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Does it?"

"Mm-hmm. You know what else makes me relax?" Derek smiled mischievously.

Meredith glared at him. "Why do you always make everything so porny?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who thought of it. I was talking about surgery!"

"Surgery?" Meredith asked sceptically.

"Yup!"

"You were _so_ not, you porny, porny man!"

Derek grinned as he laid the cooked trout on a platter then brought it to the table, putting it down in the middle then refilling both glasses with wine.

"My, my Derek, you _are_ trying to get me drunk!"

Derek sat down opposite Meredith. "At least I shall be as drunk as you. We have ten more bottles to go through, now: eat up."

Meredith glared at him playfully then served herself some trout from the plate in front of her and took another sip of her wine, all the time looking into Derek's blue eyes. She realised how long it had been since she had actually _looked_ into them. After Addison came she forced herself not to, worried that one look would make her fall for him all over again. She looked into them at the prom when she was dancing with Finn, and look where that put her.

Finishing off the fish, she refilled both glasses while Derek took the plates and put them in the sink, joining her at the table once more.

"I'm afraid we don't have any desert. I left the ice cream in the car so you can have melted goo if you really want."

Meredith smiled once more. "I'm fine, Derek, thank you. It was the best date I've ever had."

"So it's a date?"

"Well, we are dating."

"We are indeed." Derek looked away through the window to the outside. Meredith sensed he wanted to here something. She put down her glass.

"Mr Dunn…"

Derek looked at her. "So we're talking now?"

"Shut up Derek." She sighed. "Michael had Lupus. I was there with House when everybody left and I got paged. He had an allergic reaction."

Derek looked serious, but comforting. "To what?"

"To the treatment. House and I, we had a fight. I thought he wanted to… that he wanted us to… But House didn't want to do anything. But there was only one thing we could do. Only one thing that was right…"

"You helped him pass away."

Meredith brushed away a tear. "Yeah. It was right, I know. But I'm a doctor. I just can't do it."

"Did you talk about it to House?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Sorry about today, I had no idea." He moved his hand to hers.

"It's fine. Really. It's not your fault. I just didn't want to talk." She looked down. Derek moved his hand under her chin and softly lifted her face up, smiling dreamily at her. Wiping away her last tear she smiled back. Derek quickly stood up and walked next to where Meredith was sitting. Before she realised what he was doing, Derek lifter her up in his arms and brought her over to his bed, laying her down over the covers. Meredith flung over the covers and snuggled herself underneath them, rolling over to her side. Derek slipped into the bed and moved next to her, hugging her softly as she looked away.

After a while of lying there together, Meredith rolled over and faced Derek, his eyes once again comforting her more than anyone else could. Derek lifted up his hand, softly wiped the moisture from her eyes and smiled. Meredith ran her hands slowly through Derek's black hair, remembering how it had felt on the prom night and the days before Addison. Derek moved his face closer to hers, so that they were only inches away. Meredith looked into his eyes once more, then down to his lips. They kissed, soft at first then deeper again. Meredith tensed up as she felt Derek's hand run down the front of her shirt then up underneath it, brushing his hand on her skin as ran up her body. She grinned at Derek and rolled over on top of him.

000000000000000000000

Cameron woke up with a start. Staring blankly into the darkness she looked over to the harsh fluorescent light on the bedside table. It was 11:24. She had left the hospital at 9:30 and had only got an hour of sleep, why did she wake up? Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. Oh. That's why.

Pulling herself out of bed she stretched a bit then plodded to the door, feeling blindly for the light switch then moving to the door, still being pounded. She opened up the door and her stomach instantly tied into a knot.

"House…"

House stood in front of the door, breathing deeply, obvious that he had been pacing rapidly.

"You are the most _annoying_ woman I have ever met."

Cameron was stunned. "I'm sorry?"

House began to pace again. "You're amazingly naïve, infuriatingly moralistic, you either blindly follow me like a sheep or obstinately oppose everything I do! You have a pathetic belief that everyone is kind and sweet when they are most obviously not. You believe in patient's rights when they're not even _you're _patient! You study people, try to pick them apart so you can figure out how they tick so you can manipulate them, even though you have the façade of sweetness! You just, you get in the way of everything with your morals and your naivety, you get under my skin because you're so damn annoying!" House stopped and looked at Cameron. "But for some reason, I love you. _Way _too much."

Cameron stopped breathing. She stood still at the door, still holding the handle in her hand. House looked at her and then down at the ground. "Sorry about waking you up. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

House swiftly turned around and headed down the hallway. Cameron remained still, looking at the air in front of her where House had been. It felt like she had been hit by a bus. But in a good way. Eyebrows still raised in shock, she moved back into the room and closed the door. Turing off the lights she lay back down on her bed and turned away from the alarm clock. Staring into the darkness she grinned. House said he loved her.

0000000000000000000000

NB: Woo! House/Cameron forever! Didn't know whether he should 'I like you' or 'I love you' but in the end I just said fuck it, it's my fan fiction, even if it's politically incorrect!

Ok, well, I think that might be the longest chapter I've ever written. Yay! And oh, I'm already a LOTR's + Doctor Who fanatic who writes fan fiction, I have no life already. But I've got a road trip, my birthday, Christmas, new years and Finland coming up so I don't think I'll have the time to write another chapter, even though I'd love to. Plus, I've run out of ideas! You'll get a half rate story where all the characters just giggle for two chapters and you don't want that! And yey! I have now two fans! Cheers!

Ok, will definitely shutup now but just wanted to say: REVIEW!!! Please please please??? I need reviews! I live off reviews!! Well, not really, but you get what I mean. REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter XII

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XII**

Addison pulled the covers closer to her chin as she leisurely woke up. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the sunlight gently coming through the flowing white drapes covering the open window. Sighing peacefully she rubbed her eyes and slowly pulled off the covers as she started to turn away from the emulating light. As she turned in the bed she opened her eyes again to see…

"Jesus!!"

Addison cried out in shock, springing backwards off the bed to the floor in surprise. Lying on the floor, covered in sheets she looked as the figure on the bed turned round and sat up.

"Good morning to you too." Wilson said sleepily.

Addison let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, shit. Sorry James. I just completely forgot about last night, so to find a handsome man in my bed was…"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Flattery will get you no where."  
Addison was still trying to gage her position. "Right. Wise decision."

Wilson slid over next to the side of the bed where Addison was sitting on the floor. "So, last night… did you want it?"

"Want it? Yes! Of course! Just had a mental blank that's all."

Wilson smiled. "Good! Breakfast?"

He lowered his hand towards her as she grabbed it and was pulled off the floor. She stood up and picked up Wilson's shirt lying on the chair and put it on as he pulled on his boxers and went to the phone, ordering breakfast for two.

"So," Addison said, moving over to Wilson. "What do we do at the hospital?"

Wilson sat down next to her. "Well, people who are sick come in, and we make them better."

Addison glared playfully at him. "I mean as co-workers, having a relationship."

"I'd thought you'd be the expert at this, what with Derek and Mark…" Wilson smiled.

"Shut up." Addison hit him.

"We'll keep it secret. No one needs to know. Though then again House'll probably guess it the minute I see him, but I'll risk it."

"What about us?"

Wilson smiled wryly. "Honestly I don't want to think about that right now. I don't ever want to think about that."

"Me either."

Wilson moved closer to Addison. "Good."

Addison lightly kissed Wilson and he was going to kiss back when suddenly the buzzer rang from the door. Wilson let out an agitated sigh.

"That took a lot quicker than I expected."

Addison smiled slyly. "The service here is very good."

0000000000000000000000000000

Meredith woke up suddenly. Lying in the bed she rubbed her eyes as to become accustomed to the light of day. She felt an arm next to her. Rolling over she faced Derek as he lay peacefully. Smiling to herself Meredith jumped a bit when Derek suddenly opened his eyes and gazed straight at her.

"Watching me sleep again?"

Meredith propped her elbow underneath her and lay reclined on the bed. "Maybe."

Derek remained still. "Why are you smiling?"

"You snore."

"I do not."

"Oh yes you do." Meredith grinned.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because you snore. I never noticed that before."

Derek looked confused. "I don't see how that's a good thing."

"It isn't. It's a terrible thing. I'm going to have to get used to it."

"It's not that bad."

"Oh yes it is." Meredith beamed.

"Quiet you." Derek glared mischievously at her.

Meredith lay in silence for a while, still looking at Derek who rolled over and tried to ignore her.

"Snorer." She said softly. Derek turned back around.

"Right, that's it!" He rolled on top of her and kissed her neck, reached out to the bedside table and turned off the alarm.

0000000000000000000000000000

All was quiet in room 375. The nurse had brought in John Cumming's breakfast already but he was so tired from lying in bed all day he slept once more.

Suddenly the door swang open with a bang. John woke up with a start, nearly knocking over his breakfast, which lay on a tray over his bed. House waltzed in.

"Morning!" He boomed.

John sat up. "Could you _stop _doing that??"

House moved to the other side of his bed. "Nope, you need to wake up in the mornings. And stay up. You don't seem to be doing either!"

John rubbed his eyes with agitation. "Why are you here?"

"Check on the patient. Let's see…" House leant his cane on the bedside table and moved up to John, bringing his hands up to his neck and squeezing in both sides as hard as he could with two fingers. John nearly shouted from the pain.

"Hmm, glands intact. What about temperature?" He moved his hand from the neck to press down on John's forehead so to push him as far as he could through the bed.

"No fever!" House stopped, picked up his cane and leant on it. "Why did you shoot me?"

John stayed quiet while he rubbed his neck from the pain. House sharpened his gaze.

"**Why did you shoot me?**"

"Are you going to keep on coming here and keep on asking me the same question? Cause I ain't going to tell you."

"You shot a guy, there has to be a pretty good reason behind it otherwise, you wouldn't shoot him! You tore my jugular and my abdomen. I think I deserve an explanation."

"I'm a psychopath."

"Takes one to know one and you are definitely _not _a psychopath. Why did you shoot me?"

"Are you actually _surprised_ someone has managed to shoot you?"

"No, I'm actually surprised I've only been shot twice. Why did you shoot me?"

"Oh would you shut up!!" John snapped. "Fine! I'll tell you why. I'll tell you why I came into your office and shot you again when you were already on the floor bleeding. My daughter died. You treated her."

"Oh, well I think we can all blame the sickness on that."

"No, you promised me you would make her better. You treated me like shit. You treated her like shit, making smart quips, putting her through painful tests, revealing to me that she took drugs and betrayed my trust."

"Sorry I though that would be a _good_ thing."

"You do this all the time, don't you? Because you are so insecure around your own species, you taunt then and degrade them but then the moment to heal them it's all ok, cause that's just _what House does_. You didn't cure my daughter. She died and she was all I had. And then you had the nerve to come up to me and say 'Don't worry, I know what she had.' She was _dead_. Do you think I cared what she had? She was gone and that's all that mattered. If you had one ounce of humility you would have apologised for everything. But you didn't. That's why I shot you."

House stood still for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Right! You're just cleansing the world of the bad seeds. There was one other guy who did that, short guy, Charlie Chan moustache…" House moved over towards the bed, picked up John's ham and cheese croissant from the tray and took a big bite.

"What are you doing?"

"Being kind. You can't eat this junk. You should convert to Islam or Judaism, there's a reason it's bad to eat pig. What, rolling in their own filth, it's just totally unhige…" House trailed off and looked at the croissant again. Quickly he threw it back onto the tray and leaped to the hall next to the door, smacking the code blue button with his cane.

0000000000000000000000000000

NB: Oo! What does it all mean? Well, obviously I know but that's not the point. Sorry it's taken me ages to post this up, was having quite the busy past few days, but now it's just me, boring me so I'll be posting much quicker! Even though I've only got like two chapters left.

And for that point: REVIEW!!! Come on, just one review while you can, one ceremonial review for the last ever chapters of this story. You've read it, now comment on it! I'm seriously all ears.


	13. Chapter XIII

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XIII**

House stood next to the door as he heard thumping down the hallway outside. Just as the door to the room was being opened House grabbed the handle, pulled it open himself and faced three nurses around a code box, trying to get into the room.

"Go away." House boomed from the doorframe.

Olivia looked up in confusion. "But it's a code blue!"

"No it isn't. Now mush!"

The tall nurse chucked his gloves back on to the cod box and turned it around, annoyed. "I'm telling Brenda."

"She loves me for who I am. Vamoose!" He glared down Oliva as she started to walk away.

House closed the door and walked back into the room, eyeing John in silence.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

House moved over to the side of his bed and reached up to the internal curtains.

"Saving your life."

Swiftly House drew out the curtains as to block all sight of John and his bed from the room.

Suddenly Foreman, Chase, Alex and Meredith rushed in the room. Foreman looked around in the room in surprise. "There's no code blue?"

House remained still. "Nope."

"Then why is the code still on?" Meredith asked.

"Need to get everyone else in."

At that moment George, Izzie, Cameron and Christina ran into the room.

"There's no code blue!" George exclaimed, panting.

"No, I think we gathered that." House rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you set it off?" Cameron asked nervously, still in shock about what he had said the night before.

"Pig." House said triumphantly.

"What?" Christina looked confused, as did the rest of them.

"The arsehole ate pig!"

"I can hear you." Said John's voice behind the curtain.

"Shut up."

"So what's pig got to do with it?" Izzie asked.

"It caused all his symptoms." House said, obviously chuffed.

"Seriously?" Izzie exclaimed.

House turned round slowly and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I _am _serious."

Christina moved up from leaning on the wall. "How could pig, or pork, or ham or whatever cause all his symptoms?"

"Cysticercosis." Cameron realised.

"Elementary my dear Watson." House wandered over to the curtains. "The jerk ate pork. Now, usually pork and other such meat items are regulated with their quality but let's just ignore that fact because the guy probably eats shit for breakfast…"

The others glanced at the curtain behind House, knowing that the patient was behind it yet still not tempted to stop House ranting.

"…So, the psychotic bastard ate pork. Pork with tapeworm larvae eggs inside it. The eggs enter into the stomach – party, party, party – and then they disperse, going around undetected to various parts of the body. Like the heart, or the spinal cord or even, the brain. Now, the eggs sit around the body, all happy sitting in their eye juice and other bodily fluids until they hatch and realise there is nothing to eat. The larvae die and their remains suddenly get detected by the immune system, which was lying low the whole time because the eggs prevented themselves from detection when they were alive. Now, the immune system isn't the most subtle and secretive attacker. It sees a disease, it goes straight for it with no qualms about anything else. It is the immune system that causes the scaring around infected areas, and that scaring and damage caused all the symptoms."

"How do we confirm?" Alex piped up.

"We do a CT. The cysts should pop up like whites at a Stevie Wonder concert."

Foreman looked confused. "But we already CT'ed the head. It was negative."

"Because the larvae had already gone up there and caused the scaring. But then they moved to the heart and caused the heart failure, and then they moved to the spinal cord and caused the creeping paralysis. The brains the best place for a bunch of loitering eggs to hang out. They'd be back there now."

George stood up from leaning on wall. "Wait, if you said the immune system caused all the symptoms from destroying the remains of the larvae, if we kill them all won't we causing even more damage while the cysts remain in the body?"

"Yup."

Chase folded his arms. "There's nothing we can do. We can give him the treatment but it will probably make him worse."

House sighed. "That's far too much irony for three days, we can treat him. Give him a bunch of immunosuppressants to, well, _suppress_ the immune system while we hit him with the drugs to kill off all those pesky larvae. Cameron, take Yang and Karev and get the immunosuppressants, I believe that is your specialty."

Cameron smiled playfully as she walked out of the room with Christina and Alex plodding along.

"Chase, take Meredith and get your hands on come anti-parasitic drugs and Foreman, take Stevens and O'Malley and get this jerk a CT."

The others all left the room as House moved up to the curtain and swiftly drew it open with his cane.

"See what I did there? I saved your life."

House walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving John alone in the room, trying to digest all that he had just heard.

00000000000000000000000000

NB: Well there you go eh? Don't know if I should add in a Christmas chapter. Will probably be a cynical Christmas chapter, seeing as I'd be writing it, but a little cynicism is needed after reading the copious amounts of pulp in the fan fiction world: "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" – shudder.

Anywho, I need reviews. I _need _reviews. Have no idea what to say to make you review so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks!


	14. Chapter XIV

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XIV**

Foreman leaned back on his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling while George sat next to him and Izzie was helping John into the CT scanner. The assistant came in and sat down at the computer. Foreman looked up.

"Hang on. What's all the tinsel for?" He just realised that the room was cheaply decorated with mountains of colour and shine. The assistant looked at him blankly.

"Seriously? It's the 23rd of December."

"Fuck off." Foreman said dully.

"I'm serious. How could you not know? They put up the decorations like in November."

"I guess I just lost track of time completely. It can't be Christmas. I haven't noticed it at all."

"Oh, I have." Mumbled George, head on fist, staring at the Izzie. He hoped she had not overheard that conversation because the moment anyone mentioned it she…

"Oh my god I love Christmas, how could you not notice it?"

Too late. Izzie was walking into the room and pulling up a chair next to Foreman.

"That reminds me, I'm having a Christmas dinner at ours tomorrow night so seeing as you're stuck in Seattle you guys should all come!"

Foreman glanced quickly at George who was frantically nodding his head out of Izzie's sight. "Ah… sure! I'd love to. Can't speak for anyone else but I'll definitely be there!"

Izzie beamed. "Great! Be there at six. Oh this is going to be so cool, the more the merrier! I just love Christmas."

George stared blankly at the computer screen. "You never would've noticed."

"Here we go." The assistant clicked on the computer. The images came up.

"Woa." George sat up. There on the screen was the CT of John's brain. A clean CT except for the numerous white dots mingled around his brain.

"House was right." Izzie looked surprised.

Foreman sighed. "He usually is."

000000000000000000000000000

Meredith had just finished putting the patient on a course of immunosuppressants after the diagnosis had been confirmed with the CT and walked into the elevator. Moving to the side she pushed the button and rubbed her neck as she stretched. She was happy they could help the guy, even though he shot House. If the immunosuppressants didn't help he'd end up in the same position as Michael Dunn. She wouldn't be able to handle that again, even with House here. She liked House, for some reason, even with his brashness and his arrogance he comforted her. Maybe it was because he had gone through all that with her. Or maybe it was because he reminded her of Christina, and even herself. Suddenly her thoughts were cut short from the opening of the elevator. Derek appeared behind the doors, McDreamy smile at full blast. Walking in he brushed up against Meredith and stood next to her. The doors closed.

"So Izzie invited me to Christmas dinner tomorrow night." He said, looking Meredith up and down. Meredith sighed.

"Dammit. It's Christmas. I should probably see my mum."

Derek seemed oblivious to her apathy. "I love Christmas." He smiled. Meredith looked up.

"I thought you hated Christmas."

Derek looked down at her, still beaming. "Last year I did, but that was just because I couldn't spend it with the person I loved. I couldn't spend it with you."

Meredith swooned for a second then snapped out of it. "I've never been a Christmas person. There's a reason I haven't been home the last two days. Izzie's taken the house hostage with tinsel and Christmas Spirit. It's like Santa spewed up in our living room. She's like one of those freaky happy mechanical elves whose head blows up."

Derek laughed and kissed Meredith on the head as the doors opened again.

"I'll see you later."

00000000000000000000000000000

Meredith crashed her tray down on the table and pulled out a chair.

"Derek snores and loves Christmas. This relationship is so over."

Christina, Cameron, George, Alex and Chase looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Hello to you to." Christina said surprised as Meredith started to violently munch on her celery. She looked up at Chase and Cameron, tyring to figure out what was going on.

"So you guys going tomorrow?"

"No choice." Chase shook his juice.

"What about House?" Meredith asked. Cameron smiled wryly.

"Ah, I think we should wait a while before we ask him. Don't think we should bet on him coming."

George moved over to Christina. "Is Izzie cooking?" He said silently. Christina rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Izzie can't cook!" He whispered sharply. Christina leaned back in her chair.

"So we'll be forced to suffer through cake and muffins then. If I'm going, _you're_ going!"

Suddenly everyone was silent as they noticed Izzie walking up to them, tray in hand.

"Hey guys!" She sat in between Chase and Cameron. "How's the patient going?"

Cameron shifted her chair around. "Ah, we've given him the immunosuppressants but we're going to hold of the treatment for a while to see if the suppressants affect him in any way."

"Cool!" Izzie beamed. "So are you guys coming tomorrow?"

"You bet on it." "Sure!" Cameron and Chase said together with their best enthusiasm. Izzie continued.

"I've also invited James Wilson for you guys, and then there's Burke and Addison said she'd come. Oh…" She looked at Meredith. "If that's ok with you I mean."

Meredith looked up. "It's fine. We're impartial to each other. I think Derek's kind of friends with her again just don't sit them next to each other."

"What about Callie?" George tried to put on his best '_not that it matters'_ face while playing with his salad. Izzie looked curious.

"I thought you guys split?"

"Yeah, but you know. It would be good, to include her or something. We're inviting everyone else so, I don't know…"

"We should." Meredith added. "I like her. She's my friend I guess. And I never got to thank her for the panties, and everything else…" She trailed.

Izzie took a sip from her coffee. "Excellent. Then that's settled. Dinner for thirteen!"

Chase quickly looked at Cameron. "Bags not telling House."

00000000000000000000000000000

NB: Ok yes, I know. I caved. Had no idea how to end this fic so gave up and included Christmas. By the way, there were Christmas decorations up all throughout the rest of the story but I just didn't include it in the description because all the characters were to enveloped in other things to notice the fact that it was Christmas. Yes. I think that was a good excuse.

Anywho, please review! Once again sorry for having to drag you through yet _another_ Christmas fanfic but after reading all the other ones you want nothing else but to give your own crack at it. So sorry sorry sorry. Forgive me and review!! I'll try not to make it corny. Vent your frustration and review!! REVIEW!! Please please please? Oh stuff it. I'm going to dig myself a ditch and wallow in my self-pity alone. Merry Christmas.


	15. Chapter XV

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XV**

John sat back in his bed and ran his hand through what was left of his greying hair. He sighed and picked up a cup of water. So this is what it's like to be treated by the guy who shot you. The door of his room opened to reveal the blond doctor walking in with a chart. Behind him was another blonde doctor in scrubs. They stopped at the foot of his bed and looked at him. John could see the sympathy in their eyes, but there was something behind it, a coldness, and an ever-hanging hint of the fact that he was the guy that shot House. The man flipped the chart open.

"Mr Cumming this is Dr Grey, she's going to be helping me with your treatment."

"I got the immunosuppressants like 6 hours ago."

Chase flipped the chart back closed. "You did indeed. Dr Cameron has been monitoring your process on the drugs to see if you have any problems with them. But you don't so we're going to start you on treatment to kill the larvae."

John put his cup down. "You said that killing the larvae will cause more damage."

Chase looked at the patient in front of him. Usually he would comfort him, give him the old tonsil story, tell him he's going to be fine. But not this guy. He remained standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed around the chart.

"We're going to monitor you to put you on the treatment, you will probably experience more symptoms while you go through it, but that's because the immunosuppressants can only do so much. Both Dr Grey and me will be on call tonight. Is that ok Dr Grey?" He looked to Meredith.

Meredith thought of Izzie frolicking with fake snow in the living room. "Definitely."

Chase sighed. "Good." He moved over to the side of the bed put down the chart. "Now if you could pass me the albendazole Dr Grey?"

Meredith picked up a vial and a syringe over on the tray she brought in and handed it over to Chase. Concentrating on the needle Chase filled the syringe with the albendazole and picked up John's left arm. Bringing the syringe up to the skin he looked up at his vitals nervously. Quickly Chase injected the drugs into John who gave a slight grimace as the needle was pulled out. Chase's gaze snapped back to the vitals. If the immunosuppressants didn't work chances are he'd have another attack very soon. Breathing deeply he waited, eyes still fixed on the vitals. The monitor kept beeping slowly. Chase and Meredith let out a sigh. Chase chucked the empty syringe into the pan and picked up the chart again, plopping it onto the foot of John's bed.

"I'll see you in an hour Mr Cumming." Chase said, walking out the door with Meredith.

000000000000000000000000000000

Cameron knocked on hotel door and waited. Crossing her arms she looked up and down the hallway and then back at the door. It opened. House appeared behind the crack of the door then opened it up fully. It was 9:00 and he was still wearing his shirt, pants and converse ensemble. Cameron stopped short for a second, mind filling up with dread and confusion about why the hell she was doing this after last night. House just looked confused; once again the hardest man to read. Cameron put her hands on her hips.

"You're going to dinner tomorrow night."

House leaned on the door and raised his eyebrows. "What dinner?"

"The one Steven's is having. She's invited everyone."

"So?"

"You're going." Cameron tried to be strong even when being starred at by those bright, piercing blue eyes. House remained unfazed.

"I don't _do_ Christmas."

"Wilson's going. Even Addison Montgomery's going and she just divorced Sheppard."

Suddenly House's eyes brightened as they always do when he catches on to something.

"Wilson and Addison?"

Cameron didn't get it. "Yeah, and Sheppard, Meredith, George and everyone else. You need to come."

House snapped back. "No way."

"Izzie's sweet. If you don't go she'll probably sulk the whole night."

"That just gives me more incentive _not _to go."

Cameron crossed her arms. "House, come on. Why not?"

House sharpened his gaze. "Ever since last night you think you have all this power over me, don't you?"

Cameron smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

House stared at her for a moment but then got up from leaning on the door. "Not going to happen." He tried to close the door but Cameron had already stopped it with her foot. She leaned in.

"House. Please?"

House continued to hold the door and glared at her. "Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy it."

Cameron smiled. "I wasn't counting on that."

House smiled meekly and closed the door, leaving Cameron alone in the hotel hallway, still in disbelief that she had convinced _House_ to go to a Christmas party. What was the world coming to?

00000000000000000000000000000

NB: Ok yes, very short chapter but just wanted to knock it up cause I've gotta catch a ferry soon (in Aus we call them _ferries _NOT _ferry boats_). But yes, if you want to make someone very, VERY happy: REVIEW!! If not you'll leave me to brood in my ditch over my relatively crap HSC results (that's the equivalent of the SAT results or A levels etc). Hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter XVI

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XVI**

"Hey!"

Meredith jolted awake. Suddenly she felt her whole body ache as she woke up and realised she was sleeping on the floor of the lockers, beige jacket covering her as a blanket. She stretched weakly and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Christina appeared in front of her, getting changed into her scrubs and crashing the locker close.

"You were on-call last night?" She continued. Meredith was still slightly deranged.

"Wha? Oh, yeah… I was. Izzie's got the day off today and I don't want to go home until I absolutely have to." Meredith sat up and leaned on the lockers. "What time is it?"

Christina took a sip of water and clipped on her pager. "Bout 4:00."

Meredith still felt like shit. "What the hell are you doing here at four in the morning?"

Christina faced Meredith, smiling manically. "Gotta get all the good cases! You aren't usually here early enough to wonder why I'm here this early. Get some sleep, you look like crap."

Meredith cuddled herself up in her jacket once more. "Shut up."

Suddenly there was a faint humming outside. Meredith looked up at the open door to the locker room to see John walking past in the hallway, in what could be best described as a trance-like state.

Meredith's face dropped. "Oh you can't be serious."

Grudgingly she pulled herself up and ran sleepily out of the room, following John as Christina turned around and watched her leave, curiously.

In the empty hallway Meredith ran up to John. He was slowly walking down the hall, unaware that Meredith was following him cautiously. She came in front of him and stopped. John suddenly stood still and looked straight at her.

"Which one of you is House?"

Meredith caught her breath. The man in front of her had no knowledge of the reality in front of him. Quickly forgetting how tired she was Meredith grabbed her torch out of her scrub pocket as Christina approached her in the hall and held it up to his eyes.

"Both pupils are dilating. He's hallucinating. Get him a CT, stat."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Chase?" Meredith sat down next to the computer in the CT room. Forman drew up a chair next to her.

"No idea. How many CT's have we done on this guy already?"

Christina folded her arms and leant on the wall, "Already enough to attract the Eiffel Tower. What have we got?" She looked at the computer as the images began to show up.

"There." Meredith pointed at the screen. "The area in which the hallucinations occurred is clean, no scaring."

Foreman leant back in his chair and put his fist to his mouth. "Was he lucid when you put him in the CT?"

Meredith looked over at Foreman. "He had knowledge of what had just happened, but he seemed lucid enough."

"We must have caught him just after the immune system destroyed the larvae," Foreman continued. "The good news is there is minimal scaring. Good job Grey. It's been 7 hours since we started treatment, I think it's safe to say the immunosuppressants are helping."

00000000000000000000000000000000

House swung open the door and shooed the remaining nurse in John's room. Walking up to the foot of his bed House looked at John for a moment then looked down as he tapped his cane on the floor.

"So, heard you've been hallucinating. That's pretty cool. People would pay for that, you know."

John sat up in his bed and stared blankly at House, wanting him to cut the chitchat and get to his real motive. House looked up at John again.

"You're going to be ok."

John caught his breath. "What?"

House checked his watch "You've survived, what – 15 hours without any symptoms besides delirium? I think you're going pretty well."

John looked at House suspiciously. "What do you want?"

House leaned into the bed and narrowed his glare. "I saved your pointless life, that is all I need. Officer!" House cried at the door.

Suddenly the door opened as two policemen walked into the room, one cuffing John to the bed, the other moving to the other side of the bed and folding his arms. John shrank. So House dobbed him in.

House smiled sadistically and walked to the door, grabbing the handle as he looked at John for the last time.

"Merry Christmas."

00000000000000000000000000

NB: Ah yes, another short chapter. Sorry. Just needed that as a filler, for the whole patient plot and all.

Anywho, _"anon"_ – whoever you are, you didn't give me a contact to reply to your review. Don't know if that was intentional or not, or whether you will actually come to read this, if so, review me and tell me if you did! Anywho, I have to say I noticed the "juggler", in fact, one of the problems with "Safari" is that I can't seem to be able to edit stories. The _Juggler_ story is actually quite funny, and unintentional. Was writing jugular but got the spelling wrong so spell check immediately changed it to juggler. Damn spell check. Anyway, long and boring story but you didn't give me any info to reply to you personally. But yeah, trust me – I notice all the mistakes in these stories, and I don't admit to have a medical degree at all – just run with it!

And sorry for the other 99 percent of people that didn't apply to. Can you review though? Please? A present for Christmas I guess?


	17. Chapter XVII

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XVII**

Meredith opened up the door to her house and walked in with Christina. Chucking her bag to the wall she trudged exhausted into the kitchen. As she and Christina moved in they saw Izzie rushing around the kitchen, cutting this, stirring that, looking up pages in the cookbooks. Both Meredith and Christina stood stunned at the door. Izzie looked up, face no longer happy and jovial but stressed and exhausted.

"Hi guys!" She turned around and glazed the ham another time. Meredith and Christina remained still.

"Hey." They said together.

Plucking up the courage to enter, Meredith walked over to the table and looked at the multitude of pots, pans and dishes. One bowl caught her eye.

"Ah Izzie," She looked up. "What's this?"

Izzie continued running around the kitchen. "Cranberry sauce."

"Right, why is it brown?"

Izzie suddenly stopped short. "Oh shit." She ran over to the table and picked it up. Christina started to back out of the room. "Right, I'm gonna set the table then!"

Izzie brought the bowl to the sink, tasted the sauce then emptied it out in the bin. "Already done that."

Christina raised her eyebrows. "Have you stolen a patient's Ritalin?"

Izzie rolled her eyes and continued cooking. Meredith shot a nervous look to Christina. "I'm gonna start mixing drinks– "

"Yeah me too." Christina added quickly as they both rushed out of the kitchen and into the only slightly less decorated dining room.

000000000000000000000000000

Meredith and Christina had bunked in the dining room and had only had a few drinks when it struck six o'clock. There was a thumping noise upstairs and George walked down the stairs. Meredith looked up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the hospital."

George glanced into the kitchen then walked into the dining room, pulling up a chair next to Meredith.

"I came back here at twelve but Izzie nearly cracked when I tried to help her. I've been hiding upstairs for hours. How long have you been here?"

Christina checked her watch. "Bout an hour. God I hope Izzie's finished cooking before Burke comes. He's done enough chicken surgery already."

Meredith smiled faintly and took the last sip of the random concoction of liquor they created. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get it?" Came the muffled shout of Izzie in the kitchen, accompanied with a loud crash and a "shit!" Meredith duly got up and walked out of the dining room. A smile immediately came to her face as she saw Derek standing outside the glass door next to Burke, wearing his famous red shirt and carrying a small present. He looked at her as she came to the door and opened it.

"Hey." She said softly, still beaming.

"Hey." Derek murmured.

"Ah, you're wearing your shirt!" She said, unaware for a moment that they wanted to get in the house and she was supposed to be letting them in.

Derek smiled. "I hope you'd noticed. I haven't worn it in ages but there's no way I'd ever chuck out this shirt."

Meredith looked into Derek's deep blue eyes and swooned for a moment then snapped out. "Oh! Right, what am I doing? Come in. We're all in the dining room." Derek brushed past her and walked in. Burke stopped in front of her. "Thanks for coming Burke."

"Preston. You've invited me to dinner, thus: Preston."

Meredith looked slightly uncomfortable. "Of course. Um, come in… Preston."

Burke walked in. "Thank you Meredith."

Closing the door Meredith turned round but got a shock when she found Derek standing in front of her, present extended towards her.

"Merry Christmas."

"I forgot presents!" Meredith blurted out.

Derek smiled. "That's all right, I expected that from Scrooge. But here, I've never got you a present before."

Meredith picked up the small box from his hand and began to unravel it.

"I was thinking of getting you an engraved shot glass, but then again it's kind of implies that you're going to be all dark and twisty." Derek continued. Meredith smiled at him then looked back down at the present as she unwrapped it. It was a small jewellery box, not unexpected from the smallness and box-like shape of the present but still, could it be…?

No. She opened the box and found a delicate silver necklace with a small pendant on it. She looked up at Derek, obviously waiting nervously for her opinion. "It's beautiful." She said sincerely. Derek gulped hard from the look of pure love Meredith gave her. Slightly shaking he picked the necklace up from the box and put it around her neck. Turning round again Meredith pecked him on the lips then hugged him from behind, pushing him down the hall into the dining room.

"There's no way I'm getting through the night without you." She grumbled as Derek laughed at her and her ineffectual strength.

000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes had passed since Derek and Burke had come and Burke had already taken over the kitchen as Christina groaned in the dinning room, remembering again the incident of last Thanksgiving. "Thank Christ they have liquor now."

There was a knock on the door. George - wanting to be away from the incessant looks between Derek and Meredith and the whinging of Christina - rushed to the door. Outside were Addison, Wilson and Callie. George opened the door.

"How come you guys came together?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too George. Can we come in?"

"Sure! I was just confused, that's all. We're all having drinks in the lounge room."

George looked at Callie as she walked in then nervously looked down as she glanced at him.

Addison walked into the dining room with Wilson as Derek had begun to lean over to Meredith and whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Addison said sarcastically.

Derek quickly looked up and pulled back. Christina pulled her head up from the table and smiled enthusiastically. "People!"

Derek looked curiously at Callie as she walked in with George and then at Addison. "How come you all came together?"

"Team Archfield." Addison smiled, sitting down at the opposite end of the table. "Is there any wine?"

Wilson sat down next to her. "Where's Dr Burke?"

"Performing surgery in the kitchen." Christina filled up her wine then passed it to Addison. There was another knock on the door. "I'll get that!" Christina sprung up.

Chase, Alex, Cameron and Foreman looked in stunned silence as they saw Christina bounding towards them, doubtful that she'd ever stop. Coming to the door she swang it open and smiled gleefully.

"Come in!"

They all remained standing, still confused.

"Ah, Christina…" Alex ventured.

"Dinner's nearly ready and we've got liquor, in in in!" She pushed them forward into the house.

Cameron lifted up a bag in her hand. "I brought wine."

Christina quickly grabbed it off her and walked into the dining room. "Fantastic!"

The others entered the dining room as Burke walked in behind them, laden with food. Cameron made way for him then sat down at the table, looking through the company.

"Where's House?" She remarked.

Wilson helped Izzie set the turkey down on the table. "He's actually coming?"

"He said he would."

Wilson sat down. "And you believed him."

Cameron glared at Wilson. "Well, what else would he be doing?"

"Enjoying the wonders of Vicodin alone." Foreman scoffed.

Suddenly the front door slammed for George had left it open in his concentration to avoid looks from Callie. Everyone ignored it and Burke started to cut the ham as Christina filled everyone's glasses.

Cameron took he plate off Izzie then looked up.

"House…"

House stood outside the dining room in the hall, looking in at the ridiculously social occasion. Everyone turned around and watched as he picked up his cane, brought out his Vicodin, took out a pill and brought it to his mouth.

"Humbug." He said, throwing the pill into his mouth then smiling with raised eyebrows. He shot a quick glance to Wilson, now sitting next to Addison. "So!" He waddled into the dining room. "Where do I sit?"

Izzie led him to the seat next to Meredith and opposite Cameron.

"I didn't think you'd come." Said Cameron, tyring to be a casual as possible.

"I'm a complicated man." House's eyes tinkled, then shot over to Wilson. "So! Wilson, how's your wife?"

Wilson glared at House. "_Ex_-wife."

"Oh, that's right. Forgot. There's been so many!"

"House." Cameron warned softly. House narrowed his gaze but stopped and picked up his plate from Izzie, now sitting down with the rest of them. Burke cleared his throat.

"You've done some really fantastic work with the house Izzie."

"Thank you Preston."

Chase looked up from his meal. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a present Izzie. I had no idea what to get you."

Izzie smiled at him, oblivious to the pairs of eyes studying her countenance towards him. "It doesn't matter. Everyone's here, all my family and friends, and that's all that matters."

"Exactly Izzie, Christmas is a time to share with people you love, people forget that. Many people even forget the real reason for Christmas, and that's the birth of Jesus Christ."

Suddenly there was a snort down the side of the table. House put down his glass and mopped up the wine around his nose.

"Sorry, it's just…_the real reason for Christmas?_ Yes, I know this one: Jesus (our savoir) was born in a manger and was hailed the king of men, making his birthday a day for peace and goodwill, where we celebrate the moments of our lives. That's forgetting the fact that people still die and wars still continue _on this day_. And the fact that God didn't choose the most terribly original birth-date for his baby boy, getting him born on the day of the Winter Solstice, a most definite _pagan_ holiday. The presents, I grant you, connect to the whole three-beared-men thing but what about the Christmas tree? What, did you thing Jesus was born up a tree?"

Burke glared at House and everyone remained silent, waiting for Burke's comeback to break the awkward silence. Meredith, however, had been trying to contain her laughter through that whole speech and suddenly cracked up, filling the whole room with her giggles. Callie, at the foot of the table, joined in and House stared at them, confused to find people laughing at his insults. Suddenly the whole table erupted in laughter and House was left sitting in his seat, wondering what on earth was happening.

000000000000000000000

The rest of the night was reasonably uneventful, though House still made some quips and was most almost hounded Wilson and Addison it was all taken lightly. The turkey was dry and the ham slightly cold in the middle but Izzie didn't notice, happy in her own bubble with Chase sitting opposite her. Though Alex was still jealous, he tried not to brood since he like Chase, and since he didn't want to wreck Izzie's favourite night. She was happy, Chase had made her happy after Denny and that's all that mattered. Cameron – with the help of a little alcohol – was swooning over House the whole night, and though she tried desperately to hide it, House still noticed it. He had also noticed Meredith and Derek's urge to practically mount each other here and there, George and Callie's shy smiles and of course Wilson and Addison's silent looks. And Foreman? House noticed Foreman's enjoyment but also his numerous glances at his mobile for missed calls.

Derek brought the last of the plates into the kitchen where Chase and Izzie where standing at the sink, talking jovially. He then joined the others in the "fit to be Vegas" living room. House was sitting in the corner, playing with a Vicodin in his hands, looking silently at Cameron who sat with Meredith and Christina on the floor as they chatted about patients and sipped on their scotch. Derek passed Wilson and Addison, talking to each other on the couch and sat down behind Meredith, bringing his legs around her and hugging her close to him. Meredith smiled softly and picked up the scotch, handing it to him behind her.

"When are you going back?" Alex asked loudly to get over the chatting of the girls.

House closed the Vicodin in his fist and looked up. "Tomorrow morning."

"You're leaving on Christmas day?" Callie stole the scotch off Derek and took a sip.

"Cheap flights! Apparently not many people want to fly on Christmas. Strange, strange world."

"What's the time?" Christina stretched, picking herself up and collapsing on Burke, now sitting next to Wilson.

"1:43" Wilson said sadly.

House pulled himself up. "Right! We're off."

"What?" Wilson looked up.

"Our plane leaves at 11 in the morning. We need to go. Up!" House jabbed Wilson with his cane.

Reluctantly Wilson got up and pulled Cameron off the floor. Foreman checked his phone once more and stood up from the chair. House wandered to the front door.

"Chase! A dingo stole my baby!"

Chase's head appeared from the door to the kitchen.

"Thought that would get your attention." House smiled. "We're leaving."

"We'll see you at the airport." Meredith promised.

"I can't, I've got surgery tomorrow." Derek moved into the hallway with the others.

"Neither can I." Burke added, with a touch of coldness lingering in his voice.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." House opened the door. "I'll never forget you!"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Great to meet you House."

"And you too Dr Torres." House smiled mischievously. The others moved behind him and said their good byes, Chase joined them as he kissed Izzie on the cheek.

"Bye House." Derek said, hands in pockets.

"See you round, McDreamy!" House closed the door and walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000

NB: Right, that was officially the longest chapter I have ever written, only just beating chapter 11. Yay! Makes sense though, after all those short chapters. But yeah, that was the Christmas dinner chapter. Felt kind of like filler writing it, but then again, that's what Christmas dinners are! Just a random mix of small talk and little things.

Anywho, this is my second last chapter ever, so yeah – next chapter is the last chapter. Just thought you'd like to know. And please review, it would be absolutely fantastic if you could! But then again I empathise with your laziness. Oh well, gotta figure out how to write this last chapter. Endings are so freaking hard!


	18. Chapter XVIII The Last Chapter

**A Call To Apathy – Chapter XVIII**

House leaned on his cane and stared out of the window into the pouring rain. Fiddling with a single pill he stood alone in front of the wall of the glistening dark. Looking down at the stained carpet of the airport he looked down at the ground level where a taxi was emerging from the rain.

00000000000000000000000000

Addison ran out of the taxi and under the cover of the airport, watching as Wilson got out from the other door and picked up his bags, paying the driver then joining her under the cover. Wilson put down his bags and wiped the rain out of his hair, glancing tentatively back at Addison.

"So." He said, biting his lip.

"So." Addison murmured, hugging her jacket closed. Wilson looked as the taxi drove back in to the pouring rain and sighed.

"I'll come back." He stared sadly into Addison's eyes.

"Will you?" She

"Yes. I promise."

Addison shook her head and smiled wryly. "Why did we even do this?"

Wilson sighed and looked up. "I have no idea." He put his hand on her arm reassuringly. "But I will come back."

Addison looked sadly into his eyes then brought her hands to his face, pulling him in to a soft kiss. Wilson stoked her chin as they separated.

"I'll call you." Addison murmured.

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you." Wilson looked at the road and smiled. "Ha, I guess we should have kept that taxi for you."

Addison laughed. "Yeah I guess we should have." She looked up at him again. "But thank you. For the consult."

"Anytime."

"Good bye James."

"Bye Addison."

0000000000000000000000000000

Chase sat at the airport bar and finished his beer. It was only 10 in the morning but he needed it. Then again, even Meredith wasn't drinking. Putting his money on the counter he walked over to the table at the café where Alex, Foreman, Cameron, Meredith, George and Izzie were sitting. Alex looked at his watch.

"We should go. Bailey will freak."

Christina sighed regretfully. "Yeah."

George finished the last of his coffee and stood up. The others followed slowly. For a moment no one knew what to do, they all stood there at the table waiting for someone to make a defining move. Meredith broke the silence.

"You guys got to come back ok? If we ever get stumped over a patient you'll be the first to know."

"Yeah." Izzie mumbled, nodding, staring into Chase's eyes.

Alex took his hands out of his pockets. "So. You guys are champs. It's been great to meet you."

"You too." Said Foreman sincerely.

Alex brought out his hand for Foreman to shake but he instead pulled him in and gave him a hug. Alex smiled and patted him on the back, next moving on to Chase and then Cameron. Meredith kissed Cameron on the cheek and hugged her, whispering in her ear.

"If you have any troubles with House, me and Christina are always willing to share in your dark and twistyness." Cameron smiled and then hugged Christina, at first awkward about the situation but then letting go and embracing her fully.

The two groups then separated into their groups, one on either side of the table. Izzie finally moved to Chase, hands in pockets.

"This was never going to work, was it?"

Chase smiled wryly. "No, I don't think it was."

Izzie looked down shyly then up at Chase once more. Letting out a quick sigh she moved suddenly towards him and grabbed him in a passionate kiss. Chase, at first not realising what was happening, smiled as she kissed him and then kissed back.

Christina rolled her eyes and coughed. "Ah, guys?"

Izzie pulled away and smiled at Chase, who smiled back sadly.

"I _will_ call you."

"You better." Izzie glared at him playfully. Kissing him on the forehead she moved back to her group of interns as Foreman and Cameron began to edge down towards the gate.

"You guys better not forget us!" Alex shouted out.

Cameron smiled. "We won't!"

Chase joined them and they finally turned their back at the interns, walking down the hallway. George watched as the walked on and sighed.

"They're a strange bunch."

00000000000000000000000000

House glared into the rain and passed the single pill into his other hand, flicking smooth corners through his fingers. Staring still into the darkness in front of him her heard someone walk up to him and stop.

"Hey House."

House looked over his shoulder at Meredith, clutching a coffee in her hands and moving up next to him.

"Hope that's not a cappuccino." House studied her.

"Nope. Long black." She smiled.

House looked back into the rain. "So. The final chapter of our story eh?"

Meredith peered curiously over at House. "That's a tad eloquent."

House bit his lip. "I had no idea what else to say."

Meredith smiled and looked up at House again and he continued to stare through the glass walls of the airport, puffing his cheeks in and out.

"You could be a good doctor, if you weren't a surgeon and all."

"Thanks House."

"And seriously, the soap-opera thing? You guys should learn how to stop mating like rabbits. You'd end up with more love triangles than a dodecahedron."

Meredith laughed softly into her coffee. "I'll keep that in mind House."

Meredith took a sip of her coffee then looked into the rain with him. "Take care of Cameron ok?"

House looked at her quizzically. Meredith was unfazed. "You heard me. Take care of her. Otherwise she'll move in with us in Seattle and no one wants that."

House smiled wryly then straightened up from leaning on his cane.

"I'll see you House." Meredith looked into his sharp blue eyes.

"Ciao." House responded. Meredith sighed happily then walked away, heading to the escalator.

House watched her walk away then looked back down at the carpet. Tapping his cane on the ground once more he brought the single pill to his mouth, chucked it in, and swallowed.

**FINE**

00000000000000000000000000000

NB: And so it is.

Well, that is the end of my fan fiction, spanning two stories and 31 chapters. Ah, the memories.

Anywho, just want to take this very last NB to thank all those champs who've been with this story and gave me the encouragement to go on with it:

Firstly, the two girls of _Lizzie9,_

The always amusing _Aly the Spy,_

My first ever fan _Hannah,_

The nerd in arms _KylaRyan_,

The always succinct _Flame3I,_

My first ever reviewer _RosaLev_,

The great Kiwi/Aussie _Leah Day_,

My toughest critic _BlkDiamond_,

The sometimes lazy but still going _Iza_,

And of course my homeboys from the House Home, _Princess Chris_ and _Eki._ FTWLSBDNSHHBF!

But yesh, thanks to you all for reading. It's been great writing this fic, and I definitely learnt a lot from it, seeing as how it's my first fic I've ever written. But yeah, hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't think I'll be getting on to another story in a while now, have an exchange to do. But knowing me I'll start jotting down new ideas in a week. Oh well. I've seriously got to stop rambling. So thank guys, it's been sweet.


End file.
